


Dragon Age: Tales from the West CODEX

by SpartanEngineer



Series: Dragon Age: Tales from the West [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpartanEngineer/pseuds/SpartanEngineer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CODEX entries for the main story, Dragon Age: Tales from the West. Detailed notes about the events and history of the West. Written by the Warden, translated into English by SpartanEngineer for all non-Thedosian readers. A must-have companion guide to the main book. Fun, entertaining, informative!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Codex - Forward

**Forward**

 

Hello, my dear readers!

This is a Codex of everything about the West!

Please read them in order, and preferably whenever I say so back in the main book, Dragon Age: Tales from the West.

I decided that a third-person view was too weird for me to write, so this Codex is written in first person. It is, after all, only an edited version of my diary in the West.

This Codex also contains many other vital information (such as battle tactics and news that I only found out far after such events took place) that was cut from the original book. There are also some duplicated pieces of information that I’ve included because they are essential.

I hope that this book is both informative and entertaining!

 

 

Special thanks to Varric Tethras for helping me publish my books.

Dedicated to my friends in the West, my son Kieran, and my love, Leliana.


	2. Codex - Casor Amell

Okay. I would first like to say it is really weird trying to write a factual entry about myself. But I will anyway, for the sake of completion.

I was born on 9:9 Dragon to the Amell family in Kirkwall. I do not have many memories of my childhood. I do not know my father, and I cannot say that I knew my mother, either. The early memories only consist of dark nights and screams, and the lack of warmth even in my mother’s arms. I know my father and my siblings are still alive, but… I do not feel related to them. I was a Fade-born, an accursed mage, and was taken from my mother as of young. The Chantry made sure that I didn’t remember my life before the Circle.

I was taken to the Kirkwall Circle in 9:13 Dragon. But, because I was too young to be ruled by the City of Chains, I only stayed there for four years. I came to Calenhad Circle on 9:17 Dragon, and was immediately taken into Wynne’s care. She was like a mother to me, and helped me to grow up into a proper boy. Even when I entered Enchanter Irving’s apprenticeship in 9:21 Dragon, I remained as her son. I guess in some ways, I am still her son.

I tried my luck with Anders when I was fourteen. We escaped the Circle tower at Feastday’s ceremonies by smuggling into one of the visiting boats. Of course we were both young and stupid, and was captured the very next day. Still, I tried. That was 9:25 Dragon.

I was Harrowed on 9:30 Dragon. I am the youngest mage in Thedas to be Harrowed, but some say that my Harrowing was done a too late. No matter; I went into the Fade, had a pride demon put into me, and survived. Then I was recruited into the Grey Wardens, and then the events of the Fifth Blight happened. I will not write everything that happened during the Fifth Blight – that is a story all on its own.

After the Blight, I was made the Arl of Amaranthine, which put me squarely in the Darkspawn Civil War. This was in the year 9:31 Dragon. Both the City and Vigil’s Keep survived the conflict, a feat which I am very proud about. I also allowed the Architect to live, a decision that I do not regret. Darkspawns are mindless forces of destruction that are arguably not alive. But the Architect was different – he could think, negotiate, reason. He had a cause to live for – and a sense of duty to do the right thing. Tell me – does he not sound _alive_? I believe in him, no matter how stupid that may sound.

It took some time for me to rebuild Amaranthine after the war. I was bound by duties of an Arl for a few more years, although I did manage to find time to help Jerrik Dace. I also found time to hunt for Morrigan and my child. Both happened in 9:32 Dragon. I guess, however, I was really not made to be an Arl, for I resigned my position in 9:34 Dragon. King Theirin complained a little when I did, but he too understood my needs.

I did a few things between 9:33 and 9:36 Dragon with Leliana that I dare not write here. Not yet. Perhaps years later, when everything has settled down and either of us don’t have an army of enemies. Considering how we work… I guess maybe those things will only be written by our grandchildren. I will say this – I was a player of the Game. Oh, I despised it, but I did manage to do a few things that, again, I will not write here. Let’s just say that the Left Hand of the Divine had a magic staff to wield at her disposal. I must say this – I had set in motion a series of events that eventually led to the chaos of 9:39~9:41 Dragon. How, why, and what those events are is a story for a different book.

I also did a few Grey Warden duties between those three years. The First Warden, however, left me alone for the most part. I am uncertain as to why. It was entirely possible that the Weisshaupt wardens were wondering how I was still alive after slaying the Archdemon. Or they just had too much on their hands. Or they didn’t want to deal with a rebellious young mage that just happened to be a Warden-Commander. My guess is that the answer is a combination of the three.

I journeyed to Minrathus early in 9:36 Dragon, pursuing knowledge and experience. It began as a casual holiday to Antiva, but the journey eventually stretched into a year. That holiday, however, was worth the time. I gained great experience in all types of magic, as well as deep insight into Tevinter culture. I recommend such trip to all scholars (who are capable of defending themselves against magic, bandits, mad magisters, and the whole package).

I returned to White Spire in 9:38 Dragon to find Southern Thedas torn asunder. I knew that there was change coming to the world. I was _going_ to bring about the change – I just hadn’t expected it to erupt like this. Stupid Anders – what was he thinking? I was given specific orders by the First Warden to not interfere, so I naturally ignored him and did everything I could to mediate the crisis. But I knew I had to stay low – the time was not yet ripe for me to act. I had the power enough to tear down the Chantry, but I didn’t have enough to re-seal its centuries-old cracks. To restore equality, and cure the world of its many diseases… I still needed time. So I waited, silent, in the shadows, ever vigilant for the right moment.

Then I was called to Weisshaupt Fortress later in 9:38 Dragon. Horrible timing, I know, but this Grey Warden mission was something of exceptional importance. A possible cure for the Calling. The First Warden wanted someone he could trust. What better candidate was there other than the Hero of the Fifth Blight? Even though he didn’t know me personally, the First Warden trusted me to journey to the West. Being a Grey Warden, I had to accept this mission.

And so, here I am now. It is 4th of Umbralis, 9:39 Dragon. I am at the World’s Edge, leaving Thedas behind to its dooms. However, if the right person, with the right purpose, and right mind, comes fourth to lead the Inquisition, he or she will find my work and will soon be surrounded by alliances of most unexpected kinds. I had done everything I can to make the Inquisition a success, even without me. I hope that is enough.

# Personal Life

Why do every entry about a person need this section? Fine, I will write.

As I have said, I have four siblings and a father all of whom are likely to be still alive somewhere in the Free Marches. I also know that all four of my siblings are mages, too, and have been taken into the circle. My mother has passed away, but I do not know where she is buried. Other than these few facts, I know nothing about my heritage. Therefore, I don’t really have a family. The only other relative I know is the Champion of Kirkwall – a second cousin of mine through my mother.

Oh! I do know Amell house motto – Night is only dark as you allow it. Or something like that. After the collapse of the Amell house, the motto is all but lost. I am glad I can still alive to uphold it.

I have heard many rumors about my own illustrious love life. I will list some here, for it is entertaining to read:

  1.        I have had romantic relationship with five mages back in Calenhad Circle (number varies)
  2.        I have bedded Queen Anora before she was imprisoned
  3.        I have bedded with Dutchess Reville _and_ Dutchess Compatrie simultaneously
  4.        I have had romantic relationship with a Dalish clan member
  5.        I have had romantic relationship with a Denerim whore
  6.        I have a romantic relationship with the Arcane Advisor, Lady Morrigan
  7.        I have a romantic relationship with Left Hand of the Divine, Leliana
  8.        I have seven children in total (number varies, but it is at least seven)



I’ve heard all of these in a single Orlesian party back in 9:35 Dragon. I know Orlesians like to gossip, but they do have some incredible (and dirty) imagination. Whilst it is true that I have been flirty, I had never expected rumors to go this far! I do not know where these rumors came from, nor whether they ruin my reputation or not, but I am here to dispel all the nonsense.

I did have many romantic interests back in the Circle. I say this with some pride; I melted many hearts. But I was only ever _really_ close to one. She was made Tranquil then taken away to a different Circle in 9:29 Dragon. I don’t know where she is now, though I would like to meet her again.

I do have a child with Morrigan. It was not, however, a romantic relationship that gave us the child. I am uncertain as how I am supposed to feel about Kieran. But, since he considers me to be a father, I will be one for him. I do love him, as much as a father loves any child of his.

Leliana and I are lovers. We have been for the past decade, and we plan to for many years to come. No more discussion is needed.

# Archmage, Blood Mage, Battlemage, Arcane Warrior

This is another hot topic of mine, so I must allow room for this. I know some… well, okay, a lot of blood magic. I know the arts of the battlemage. I have been given the knowledge of the Arcane Warriors. The first two are self-taught. It isn’t too difficult to find information about those types of magic in books. Especially Tevinter books – they seal open caskets with blood magic! The third I was given by an ancient elven spirit. You may not believe it, but an ancient elven spirit taught me how to wield every single weapon there is to wield. From bows to staves to axes to greatswords, it has taught me the martial techniques as well as to channel my magic into my muscles. I do not know if I can teach another to become an Arcane Warrior, but I can fight just as well as any warrior out there.

Other than those three schools of magic, my main focus was the Primal magic. Earth, Fire, Lightning, and Ice. The variations of those four spell trees are my speciality. However, I do know quite a bit of Spirit, Entropy, and Creation magic. I also know some healing spells, but it is only limited to battlefield trauma.

One thing that is unique about my fighting may be my spirit weapons. After learning about the Spirit Blade of the famous Knight-Enchanters, I taught myself to form my own spirit blades. Without proper training, my weapons were originally wild, unstable, and dangerous. I never knew you needed a “blade hilt” to actually form a proper Spirit Blade. After years of trial and error (and many unintentional self-inflicted wounds), I managed to refine the weapons into three forms (without the hilt, as I proudly claim) – Honor, a large spherical shield; Duty, a combat staff (I mean it when I say combat staff – this is a melee weapon, not a mage’s weapon. It has axe-like blades on both its ends… sort of like a double-headed halberd); and finally Glory, a greatsword modelled after the very one I used to slay the Archdemon. Each weapon glows in its unique color – Honor is red, Duty is blue, and Glory is gold. I had only told Leliana about their names, but now I write them here because I like those names.

So there you have it. I am a mage who knows how to fight. There was a reason why they called me a one-man-army back during the Blight.

# Titles

Champion of Redcliffe, Hero of Ferelden, Commander of the Grey, Arl of Amaranthine (formerly)


	3. Codex - Curing the Calling

Curing the Calling has been the question am ongst the Grey Wardens since the First Blight. A significant research has been done over the centuries, but most have led to a dead end for the Wardens (but sometimes breakthroughs in other areas of magic. The famous Revival spell was actually developed by a Grey Warden looking to cure the Calling). Currently, there has only been two instances of successful “cure”.

But before I introduce you the cases, I should write what the Calling is for non-Warden readers out there. This is supposed to be a secret, but after what happened at Adamant, everyone seems to know about it anyway. May as well make it clear.

The Calling is what happens when, usually after thirty years of the Joining, a Grey Warden’s body starts to succumb to the Taint. Contrary to popular belief, the Joining does not completely protect us from the Taint. Rather, it makes us resistant to it. But we cannot resist it forever: eventually, the Grey Wardens’s body fails. Those who fight darkspawn more often and come in contact with the Taint on a regular basis thus hears their Calling earlier. Mine came merely nine years after my Joining.

The Calling itself begins with bad nightmares. Sometimes it’s about darkspawn, other times it’s just a mad impulse to do something. The degree of severity vary wildly, but it almost certainly makes the victim fear sleep. Sometimes the victim screams out in their sleep, scaring the hell out of others.

After that, the Calling begins to show physically, usually as a bad rash or dark splotches on the skin. Again, the severity varies, but it will start to spread. Using health poultices mediates the discomfort significantly, but it does not seem to slow the spread.

Once the rashes cover half the body (the spread stops about here) a… music, is heard in the dreams. And the calling of the Old Gods in the nightmares start to make sense. It is difficult to describe, but everything that the darkspawn say becomes understandable. Approaching any Tainted creature (even just plain Red Lyrium) re-starts this music, even while awake. The music isn’t really music… more like high-pitched noise that sounds very far-off. It is really difficult to describe, but rest assured, it’s unpleasant.

Normally at this point, the Grey Warden goes on his Long Journey into the Deep Roads. The idea is, ‘let’s kill as many darkspawn fiends and possible before I die!’ I don’t exactly know what happens to those Wardens who disappear like that. I presume most meet their death under a darkspawn blade. I unfortunately did not have the luxury of darkspawn army to throw myself against, so I know what happens next.

One starts to hear the music while awake. Severe hallucinations occur, and physical weakness as well as mental deterioration occurs. Pain sometimes shoots through the body, and the rashes will react to even the slightest touch. All of this happens very slowly, but it seems to accelerate if you are in a bad physical condition. Mages have it worse, because their reserve mana drops to virtual zero (coupled with a thick veil in the West, I was hard-pressed to even summon my spirit weapons at this point). Fainting, dizziness, nausea also comes and goes.

Luckily, I managed to cure my calling at this point. I imagine things will just become worse and worse until the victim becomes a ghoul or drops dead.

That’s pretty much the stages of the calling. Not pleasant at all, hmm?

So now, to cases of curing the Calling. There has been two known cases other than myself – Grand Enchanter Fiona and a Grey Warden Avernus. They both managed to live many years (more than 30) after their Joining, and so it is safe to assume that yes, their calling was cured.

How Grand Enchanter Fiona cured her Calling is still shrouded in mystery. She had refused to speak much about it, so not much is known. It is said that she had an accelerated version of the Calling due to a magical amulet, and was subsequently cured of the Taint. One notable thing is that she had lost her Grey Warden abilities after her calling was cured. My personal belief is that she had somehow managed to push the Taint out of her body, curing the Calling but also severing her connection to darkspawn.

Grey Warden Avernus didn’t entirely cure his Calling. He is currently at the “I can hear the Calling when awake” level, but have managed to delay most negative side-effects. It is important to note, however, that he has surpassed not only his Calling years, but also his normal lifespan, being over two hundred years old. He managed to do it with extensive use of Blood Magic as well as drawing in power from the Fade. His ‘cure’ is more one of suppression and delay, rather than a real cure.

Avernus’s method is fascinating because it does show that the Taint can be fought. His further research did reveal that the Taint is a unique form of Blood Magic, and thus may be controllable by arcane means. He suggested that giving a Grey Warden’s body enough magic will overcome the blood magic of the Taint, allowing him or her to either suppress or control the Taint. He believes that the Grey Warden in question does not have to be a mage to control his or her Taint. His suggestions agreed with many separate researches by Grey Wardens in Weisshaupt, as well as Morrigan’s research (yes, she did do it for me. Mainly because her child actually liked his father and wanted him alive, much to her horror). The question was, how do you get hold of “enough magic”? Just how much is “enough”?

Avernus sacrificed six Grey Wardens to suppress his Calling. So clearly, you need a sacrifice of seven or more Wardens to cure one Warden. Although many Grey Wardens want the cure, they don’t want it _that_ badly. The only real solution was to use a secondary source of magic. Perhaps lyrium, perhaps something else. That’s when the First Warden received an invitation from Seer Pervanti. An ancient elven artefact in the West could help.

That was the last chance. A chance I sought.


	4. Codex - Map of the West

I am not a cartographer. I just copied this map off a giant map in Seer Pervanti’s study. It was done on a scrap piece of paper, too. Therefore, I cannot guarantee its accuracy or its ease of reading. Hopefully though, it will help you to navigate the story a little better.

<http://imgur.com/7VQ6D0i>

Some explanation about the Kingdoms and Geography of the West.

The West is a large body of land, roughly equal in size to current Ferelden and Orlais combined. It sits (guess what?) to the West of Thedas. This map actually aligns nicely with the Map of Thedas – just side it on the left side, and align the Volca Sea and the Sea of Ash. The giant mountain range is also the same one you see at the western edge of the Map of Thedas. I understand that the map makes it look huge, but really, it’s rather small.

The West is, generally, significantly wetter than many parts of Thedas. There are no wastelands here – no desert. All terrain are plains, forests, tundra, and swamplands. The map do ignore many small rivers, mountains and Passageways, making it seem dryer than it really is. (the real map did show a spiderweb of rivers that I dared not draw.) The Teoum is a large land that has rich soil. Elven and Human kingdoms have a permanent tug-of-war over those lands, but humans control most of it for now.

There are four main kingdoms – the human kingdom, the elf kingdom (they call it a great kin-group, but it’s a kingdom), underground dwarven kingdom, and surface dwarven kingdom. They don’t actually embrace official names like “Ferelden” or “Orlais”, so they are usually referred to by their Capital’s names. So, their names are Tevinatarium, Sahlin, Utan, and Crytin respectively. The terms Underground and Surface is a little deceptive, since both kingdoms have presence on both the surface and underground, but it is true that the Surface Dwarves have control over the gytas and generally look similar to Tevinatarium and Sahlin.

The human kingdom, with the capital Tevinatarium, rules much of the south-east and majority of the Teoum. Technically they also rule the northern cities of Asarium, Morselium, and Vol Urthemiel, but those cities are ruled almost independently. I believe they are still fighting for independence.

The elven kingdom, with the capital Sahlin Vhenas (colloquially called Sahlin), rule the lands from the Sundered Sea all the way up to the south of Coastal Heights. Although Snowclad Peak is an Order of Reclamations’ settlement, they do not rule the lands nearby it. The elves thus have control over all the fishing industry and the Western Coast (which is big).

The dwarven thaigs are all situated north of River Hein, but there are many gytas littered across the land. Most of the southern gytas were either abandoned or captured during the Second Schism, and are now too small to be considered a city. Whatever gytas that are still standing are ruled by the Surface dwarves.

It is difficult to draw a clear boundary between Crytin and Utan. I’ve marked the largest of the thaigs, so I’ll list which one belongs to whom. The underground dwarves have their seat of power in Utantag, and control Aeducan, Kal-Mallon, Amrun and Godmaar. All of these except for Utantag and Aeducan are open-land thaigs (they are, unlike the dwarven thaigs in Thedas, semi-underground. Half the structures are open to sunlight. But, they are still at least fifty metres below the ground level). The surface dwarves have their seat of power in Crytin Thaig, and rule Vaugo Thaig as well. They have heavy presence in Vol Urthmiel, and generally control the remaining gytas on the surface.

There are very few deep roads connections. This may be because the dwarves of the West are descendants of those who were fleeing from the Blight. Their fears of darkspawn seems to make them afraid of the deep underground. That may also be the reason why many of the thaigs are open to sunlight. The only one Deep Road links Vaugo Thaig to Amrun and Utantag.

Edit: I have noticed that my map is even more horrendous than I had originally perceived. It served me well enough, but some of my first readers have told me that my map is terrible. I agree wholeheartedly. Therefore, I will attempt to mediate my mistake by describing the world of the West a little more…

The lands near the Snowclad Peak, north of Frozen Lands, is called the Whitefields – or Dahlasanor’telban, in elven (Or DaTel, as I normally say it in my head… the name is too long) – is home to mainly elves, though along the River Sahlin resides many dwarves and humans. Like the name suggests (Dahlasanor’telban, meaning ‘white nation of grass’) has a cool climate, with frequent snow throughout its six-month long winter. Very few gytas exists on the Whitefields, for the place seems to have an underground lake, making it unappealing to large stone dwarven buildings. The people here thus mainly live in relatively small wooden houses, usually making their living through hunting and ironbark. Contrary to my previous knowledge, ironbark trees can grow in all climates. In colder climates, ironbark grows at an agonising pace, but at the same time forming a dense outer covering that are well-preserved by the cold weather. Thus ironbark from Dahlasanor’telban are of the highest quality; light, almost flexible, and unbelievably hard, perfect for weapons, armor, and structural beams. The aforementioned underground lake is believed to be connected to the ice sheets of the Frozen Lands; which, as the name suggests, is mainly harsh tundra.

Some readers may not know, but control over salt trades is important both in Thedas and the West. Although it is overlooked rather often, salt is a crucial part of our diet. There are only three places in the West where salt can be found – Shrinal Heights, Halani, and Vol Urthemiel. There is a salt mountain in the Shrinal Heights that dwarves mine out (they seem to mine everything. Like, _everything_.), while Halani and Vol Urthemiel use evaporation fields to ‘farm’ salt. These three places have been center points of conflict throughout the history partially because of their ability to generate salt.

MORE EDITS COMING

There you have it, the Map of the West.


	5. Codex - Language in the West

The Westerns mostly speak the common tongue, but with a heavy Tevinter accent. If you have trouble understanding them, then try blocking your nose and speaking while doing your best to not to whine. I found that somehow matches the Tevinter accent. It might only be me, though.

There are, however, many words mixed into the common tongue that comes from many other languages. Tevene, mainly, but also ancient dwarven, elven and even a bit of Orlesian (usually slur). I’ve listed all the unusual words here (you can probably find most of them in respective dwarven, elven, Tevene, and Orlesian dictionaries, but I know you probably don’t want to purchase all of those just to read my memoir. So here is my own “dictionary”. Yes, you owe me.)

One may have noticed that, unlike Tevene and Dwarven, elven language is rather different from the elven language of Thedas. My inference is that the variance between West elven and Thedosian elven is created by dialect differences (remember, Arlathan used to be HUGE. They, like the common tongue, would have had dialects).

Also, some human Westerners speak in a weird grammar – a dialect categorized as ‘High Southerner’. Don’t ask me why. They just do. I think they almost always put adjectives or modifiers first, then the subject, verb, and then object. Almost like they always speak in passive structure. To their credit, it makes them sound posh. Also, they have a tendency to overuse double negatives; for example, instead of ‘I have many apples’, they would say ‘I don’t have a small number of apples’.

Special thanks to linguistic works by Katiebour and Fenxshiral.

<http://katiebour.deviantart.com/>

<http://fenxshiral.tumblr.com/projectelvhen>

**Alturius** – (Tevene) _Superior_

Political position within a Four Noble House, taking the position of the House’s leader.

 **Amgeforn** – (Dwarven) _Sacrifice_

A western version of the Anvil of the Void

 **Asti a vala femundis** – (Tevene) _To Stars with Difficulty_

Used when swearing an official oath of battle, though it is used in many other ways

 **Avanna** – (Tevene) _We meet again_

Used as a general greeting in both formal and informal settings

 **Avannatius** – (Tevene) _Welcome to place name_

Used when introducing a place. Actually a plural form of Avanna

 **Crytin** **Thaig** – (Dwarven) _Thaig of Light_

Capital of surface dwarven kingdom

 **Dahlasanor’telban** – (Elven) _White Nation of Grass_

Geographical area between Snowclad Peak and Sahlin Vhenas.

 **Gytas** – (Dwarven) _Surface Thaig_

Any military-capable dwarven structure on the surface

 **Ignagyris** – (Tevene) _Fire Circle_

Top governing body of Tevinatarium, consisting of nine positions – one for each Old God, and one for omni-priests. Similar to the Thedas Tevinter’s magisterium.

 **Lentomari** – (Tevene) _Freshmen Candidates_

Group of ‘princes’ and ‘princesses’ who are picked as candidates to Ignagryis by the Noble Four houses.

 **Laeotan** – (Tevene) _Honorable/ Noteworthy_

Political position within a Noble Four house, below Alturius.

 **Maleficar** – (Tevene) _Depraved Ones_

Refers to abominations and NOT blood mages

 **Manaveris** – (Tevene) _Hail_ or _Long-Live_

Used to glorify a thing or a person

 **Mystica** – (Tevene) _One who wields mystis_ [feminine]

Used to refer to female mages. Interchangeable with less common **Magistra**

 **Mysticus** – (Tevene) _One_ _who wields mystis_ [masculine]

Used to refer to male mages. Interchangeable with less common **Magister**

 **Mystis** – (Tevene) _Good Fear_

Used to refer to magic or anything arcane

 **Nanun-Pavrulim** – (Tevene) _Dwarven Small Temple_

Shrine of a similar nature to pavrulim, except used by dwarves. Its specific religious significance is unclear, and notably does not contain ‘idols’.

 **Pavrulim** – (Tevene) _Small Temple_

Shrine where a single Old God is kept. Usually found in houses.

 **Sahlin** **Vhenas** – (Elven) _Current_ _Heart_

Capital of elven kingdom

 **Somniari** – (Tevene) _Dreamer_

Used to refer to the Seers

 **Soprari** – (Teven) Sleeper

Politically the lowest cast of people within a Tevinatarium society

 **Templum** – (Tevene) _Temple_

Any structure that houses large statues of Old Gods, place of reverence

 **Tevinatarium** – (Tevene) _City of Tevinter_

Capital of human kingdom

 **Utantag** – (Dwarven) _Big Thaig_

Capital of underground dwarven empire

 **Umbritrix** – (Tevene) _Shadow Person_ [feminine]

Used to refer to rogues or one adept in spycraft (spymasters are referred to as **umtrimount** )

 **Umbritor** – (Tevene) _Shadow Person_ [masculine]

Used to refer to rogues or one adept in spycraft (spymasters are referred to as **umbrimount** )

 **Valisi** – (Tevene) _Strong Person_ [feminine]

Used to refer to warriors or one adept in combat

 **Valisius** – (Tevene) _Strong Person_ [masculine]

Used to refer to warriors or one adept in combat

 **Vimount** – (Tevene) _Man at Top_

Leader of a group, usually military

 **Visegrad** – (Tevene) _Fort of Top_

Headquarters or the ‘inner circle’ of an organisation

 

MORE EDITS COMING


	6. Codex - History of the West

The History of the West is nowhere near as long as our own (it is common peasant’s misconception that our own history began in 1:1 Divine, and that everything happened in the Ancient is merely fiction. The truth is that our history truly begins with the founding of Arlathan, almost 7000 years before Andraste. There have been attempts to trace history back further, to the arrival of elves on Thedas, which is speculated to be 10000 years before Andraste.) However, the human drama still unfolded in the West with as much complexity as any history of Thedas. I will give a simple timeline outlining the history of the West. The Westerners actually use the Imperial Calendar, so I’ve translated the dates back to the Chantry Calendar as well. The dates before the Storm Age are, however, only for approximation.

I have compiled this history of the West after careful research in my free time. However, due to my limited knowledge in Tevene, there will be some errors. Some of these events also appears to be tales rather than factual truths. Most notably, many major conflicts in the history continue for more than twenty years, which I personally find hard to believe. It is reasonable to interpret the “hundred years of war” to be times of political and economic instability rather than that of actual military warfare. It is also important to allow room for exaggeration that all storytellers are prone to making. An exception to this rule is the First and Second Schisms, which did indeed go for twenty three and thirty nine years respectively. Also, when I write “place X is attacked”, this does not always mean that the armies stormed the “place X” gates. Rather, it means that armies clashed nearby, or at least in “place X” territory.

I do recommend having the Map of the West open next to you as you follow the history. I found that very helpful when trying to keep track of everything. I did ask my publisher to include a rip-out version of the map, but this unfortunately did not happen.

-640 Ancient (555 TE): Arrival of Tarinus Kayrin and his followers into the West through the Sea of Ashes. Tarinus was exiled from Tevinter Imperium when he failed a coup d'état against the empty Tevinter throne. It is unknown how many made the journey, but the numbers estimated to be almost one million people. The house of Kayrin worshipped the Old God of Skies, Draconis (the actual name for the eighth Old God is forgotten), leading to Draconis being stricken off the record back in Tevinter Imperium. His exile quickly leads to the demise of Magister Timadorius, allowing Archon Parthenius to claim the throne ten years later. Out of the exiled people, a third of them are known to be elven slaves.

-636 Ancient (559 TE): Arl Dumat explodes again, sealing the passage between the West and Thedas.

-612 Ancient (583 TE): Founding of Tevinatarium, the still largest city in the West (now with a population almost reaching two million people). Human forces expands explosively in the West. Archon Kayrin declares himself the ruler of all the lands in the West.

-510 Ancient (685 TE): First of the Seers appears, along with the decline of magic-capable Archons.

-452 Ancient (743 TE): Opening of Temples of Old Gods in Tevinatarium. City of Titus is destroyed by an abomination outbreak. City Vol Urthemiel is built upon its ashes. Elven population noticeably increases in number

-447 Ancient (748 TE): Archon Seer Posimou disappears during his reign. All Seers subsequently recedes into hiding. He is succeed by his heir, Archon Posimou II

-396 Ancient (799 TE): Seers re-appears across the West, pleading for help from the elves. They efforts are largely ignored until the Great Plague.

-395 Ancient (800 TE): Great Plague begins in Tevinatarium. Cities Vol Urthemiel, Morselium, Kayrin (now renamed Halani), Gasontus (now abandoned) falls in the preceding years.

-347 Ancient (848 TE): Tevinatarium falls to the plague, Elves declare independence and builds Sahlin Vhenas, first elven city in the West

-345 Ancient (850 TE): Last of the Plague victims are burnt. Elven civil war breaks out between Sahlin Vhenas and separatist elves. Kayrin is claimed by elves.

-326 Ancient (869 TE): Temple of Old Gods in Tevinatarium re-opens. Elven civil war continues

-313 Ancient (882 TE): Elven civil war enters a temporary peace thanks to the efforts of elven Seers. Human armies attempts to re-take Kayrin fails. Morselium declares itself independence.

-301 Ancient (894 TE): Elven civil war begins anew. Tevinatarium openly supports armies of Sahlin Vhenas, creating strife between central human governance and the northern cities.

-298 Ancient (897 TE): Vol Urthemiel declares independence, limiting the salt trade to Tevinatarium. This devastates the capital city, forcing them to strike up trade with the elves.

-294 Ancient (902 TE): Asarium declares independence

-293 Ancient (903 TE): Morselium, Vol Urthemiel, and Asarium allies to form the Northern Coalition. Assassination of Archon Guptus leads Tevinatarium to declare war against the Northern Coalition

-285 Ancient (910 TE): Sahlin Vhenas armies lays siege on Ghilan, which lasts for more than 400 days

-283 Ancient (912 TE): Northern Coalition armies defeats armies from Tevinatarium on the Battle of Horizon Plains, the biggest known battle between two human factions in the West. Tevinatarium and Sahlin Vhenas enters an open alliance.

-279 Ancient (916 TE): Eluvium is born. Elven separatist armies takes Halani, leading the war to their favor. Northern Coalition armies refuses alliance with separatist forces (interestingly, the Coalition armies consisted of both the Elves and the Humans).

-249 Ancient (946 TE): Eluvium becomes the head of Sahlin Vhenas. Series of brilliant military campaigns led by Eluvium swings the Elven Civil War to the favor of Sahlin Vhenas.

-248 Ancient (947 TE): Sahlin Vhenas declares the elven civil war to be over. Only a few more minor skirmishes happen between the now-united elven army and rebel groups. Tevinatarium’s plea for help is answered by Eluvium. Seers, who have been politically active for the past 100 years, recedes back into hiding.

-246 Ancient (949 TE): Eluvium leads a successful campaign against the Northern Coalition. Url Urthemiel, Morselium, and Asarium surrenders to Tevinatarium. A second golden age of Tevinatarium begins. First golden age of Sahlin Vhenas begins.

-217 Ancient (973 TE): Arl Koth erupts

-205 Ancient (1000 TE): 1 year-long celebration begins in Tevinatarium celebrating the 1000th Anniversary of Tevinter Imperium. First attempts to journey back to Thedas fails.

-187 Ancient (1018 TE): Everyone in the village of Honsa at Hazard Coast disappears without a trace. The village is burnt down at the fear of abominations.

-185 Ancient (1020 TE): Village of Isi is destroyed by an actual abomination

-183 Ancient (1022 TE): Another village of Dahlin disappears without a trace. The village is burnt down again at the fear of abominations.

-181 Ancient (1024 TE): A group of elves begins a ‘witch hunt’, viciously killing anyone they believed were capable of magic. Almost a hundred people, both mages and innocents, are killed in the preceding two years. It is estimated that only a half a dozen of the victims were actually capable of magic. One of the known victims is Seer Sabrae

-178 Ancient (1027 TE): Witch-hunting practices are banned by Sahlin. Such practices decline in coming years.

-153 Ancient (1042 TE): A minor plague sweeps Mosorium. A massive self-quarantine is immediately initiated across all major cities of the West. Seers emerge from their hiding to calm the public. Seers claim that this plague was nowhere as lethal as the Great Plague two hundred years ago, allowing the quarantine to be lifted in three years. This plague brings about social unrest in Tevinatarium, ending its second golden age.

-138 Ancient (1057 TE): Sahlin declares the elven Pantheon to be a recognizable religion. It gains little popularity, but it remains as a religion to this day. Most elves in the West view the existence of Pantheon as a part of their culture, but not as a religion.

-117 Ancient (1068 TE): Two high dragons, one green and one blue, circles Tevinatarium during the New Year celebration. The dragon sightings subsequently boosts the popularity of the Temple of Old Gods between both humans and the elves.

-85 Ancient (1120 TE): Scholarship of Arcane is formed in Tevinatarium, despite elven government’s denouncement. Mages of both elven and human origin are given an opportunity to properly train. At its height, the Scholarship boasted 500 active mages.

-75 Ancient (1130 TE): An abomination creates havoc in Ausi and escapes to Ausi Forest. It is only two years later after massive elven effort that brings down this abomination.

-64 Ancient (1141 TE): Sahlin declares all mages and magic dangerous. Mages are forced to step down from major positions of power. Although this creates outrage from mages, they eventually recede into more quiet lives. However, this leads to magic becoming even rarer to the eyes of the public, increasing the notoriety of mages in the West. Seers, both elven and human, are exempted from the declaration.

-52 Ancient (1153 TE): A small cult devoted to “Grand Machines” appears in Asarium. They later die out. Scholarship of Arcane is officially dissolved due to elven government’s pressure, although it continues to provide support to mages all over the West. Tevinatarium never officially disbands the Scholarship.

-15 Ancient (1180 TE): Some Tevinter scholars begins to argue that Draconis, the Old God of Skies, was actually the Old God which ruled all the other Old Gods.

1:04 Divine (1199 TE): Dwarves first enter the West. These dwarves, fleeing from darkspawn, are descendants of dwarves from Kal-Sharok. They completely seal their Deep Road path into the West by bringing down a mountain on top of the Road.

1:06 Divine (1201 TE): Utantag is founded. First diplomatic interactions between the dwarves and elves and humans occur. A third golden age of Tevinatarium begins thanks to dwarven trade.

1:25 Divine (1220 TE): A large lyrium deposit is found is present-day Aeducan by Paragon Aeducan (not the original Paragon Aeducan. This is a new Paragon from the same house). This discovery leads to increased usage of lyrium all across Thedas, increasing the number of mages and magic-capable beings.

1:26 Divine (1221 TE): Sahlin re-issues its statement on the ban of all forms of magic, now including lyrium. Extensive underground organizations starts to regulate lyrium trade.

1:43 Divine (1238 TE): First gytas is built on top of Utantag to regulate trade.

1:67 Divine (1262 TE): Vol Urthemiel suffers devastating damage after four High Dragons spawned in the Brown Marshes. Order of Reclamations is formed to protect the people from future dragon attacks. It first only accepts elven warriors, but later begins to accept all capable warriors.

1:70 Divine (1265 TE): Order of Reclamations is denounced by Tevinatarium, decreasing their popularity while re-igniting the tensions between Tevinatarium and the northern cities.

1:89 Divine (1284 TE): Elder of Ghilan is caught exercising blood magic. He is burnt at the stake. Mage hunting begins anew, though with noticeably restrained violence.

1:90 Divine (1285 TE): Crytin Thaig is founded due to its superb diplomatic location as well as its military potential.

1:94 Divine (1289 TE): Mage Miri leads a group of twenty six mages into a riot in Mosorium. She is soon supported by Scholarship of Arcane and its current number of hundred and forty three mages. They capture Amrun, then a small dwarven thaig.

1:95 Divine (1290 TE): Temple of Old Gods is stormed by the mages. They declare that magic is gift of Dumat. Tevinatarium accepts their declaration, creating problems with Sahlin Vhenas.

1:98 Divine (1293 TE): Sahlin secures an alliance with Utan. This severely reduces lyrium supply to Tevinatarium. Due to lyrium addiction of many human nobles, the embargo upsets the regular politics of Tevinatarium greatly.

1:99 Divine (1294 TE): Tensions escalate between Tevinatarium and Sahlin regarding the problem of mages and magic. Seers re-appears from their hiding. An attempt to assassinate Elder Lanarill fails thanks to Seer intervention.

2:00 Glory (1295 TE): War of Blue Stone breaks out between Tevinatarium and Sahlin, which swiftly grinds into a deadlock despite Tevinatarium receiving aid from mages

2:04 Glory (1299 TE): Treaty of Hein is signed by Elder of Sahlin as well as the Archon of Tevinatarium to end the War of Blue Stone. The treaty limits the use of lyrium, military-based enchantments, and restricts mages of any sort from high social order. In return, Tevinatarium receives a sizable portion of the Teoum. A large canal begins construction between two largest rivers (Hein and Vhenas) in the north, the very beginnings of the Passageways. Most mages in the West (estimated number of two thousand), led by mage Miri, travels to Snowclad Peak in defiance of the Treaty.

2:10 Glory (1305 TE): Scholarship of Arcane moves to Snowclad Peak. Tevinatarium and Sahlin Vhenas’s first joint assault against the Peak fails. Amrun grows into a sizable city thanks to previous mage inhabitation.

2:34 Glory (1329 TE): Paragon Boshtet creates Amgeforn in Utantag.

2:35 Glory (1330 TE): Hundreds of casteless dwarves are sacrificed at Amgeforn, leading to creation of Casteless Overground, a network of secret safehouses and pathways to smuggle casteless dwarves to the surface. They are given refuge in Gytas Bodan (near Etala lake).

2:37 Glory (1332 TE): Order of Reclamations slays a high dragon in the Hein Delta. Despite Tevinatarium’s denouncement, the public approval of the Order grows.

2:45 Glory (1340 TE): A massive attack on Casteless Overground from Utan destroys most of the network. Surviving members move to the surface and work as a loose band of dwarven spies. These dwarves form the roots of the future Mouse Ears spy network.

2:57 Glory (1352 TE): Passageway of the Hein is completed, accelerating trade between Tevinatarium and Sahlin Vhenas. Dwarves build Vaugo Thaig, a thaig larger than Utantag by size.

2:63 Glory (1358 TE): Order of Reclamations is officially recognized by Vol Urthemiel after another high dragon attack.

2:65 Glory (1360 TE): A Seer begins to spread rumors about a great fire in Ofir woods, leading to a mass voluntary exodus from Ofir elven population. The Seer is captured and imprisoned by Sahlin Vhenas for inciting civil unrest, but they are unsuccessful are persuading the people to return to Ofir.

2:66 Glory (1361 TE): A great forest fire destroys a sizable portion of Ofir woods (at its north-western corner) as the Seer predicted. The forests takes over a century to recover from the fire. The Seer dies before her release.

2:76 Glory (1371 TE): Second Sahlin attack at Snowclad Peak fails miserably. Scholarship of the Arcane declares independence.

2:80 Glory (1375 TE): Dwarven kingdom of Utan is officially recognized by Tevinatarium. Sahlin follows suite next year.

3:03 Towers (1398 TE): Dwarves build Kal-Mallon using golems only. The dangerous nature of the golems is largely ignored by elves and humans alike.

3:19 Towers (1414 TE): Tevinatarium is attacked by a high dragon (later discovered to be a shape-shifted mage). Order of Reclamations hero Yerius slays the dragon, earning fame. His actions leads to the Order being officially recognized and supported by Tevinatarium in the following months.

3:21 Towers (1416 TE): Order of Reclamations becomes a military arm of Temple of Old Gods

3:25 Towers (1420 TE): Asarium officially declares that Dumat is the mightiest of the Old Gods, fueling the scholarly debates further.

3:39 Towers (1434 TE): A Seer appears in Sahlin Vhenas warning the elves about “horrors underground”. The elven population begins to prepare for war.

3:40 Towers (1435 TE): Tevinatarium demands demobilization of the elven army. Sahlin re-affirms their alliance with Tevinatarium yet refuses to demobilize.

3:43 Towers (1438 TE): Tevinatarium mobilizes in response to Sahlin’s movements

3:44 Towers (1439 TE): Dwarves assaults Morselium with an army of golems, beginning the First Schism. All existing Seers comes out to support the elves and humans. Morselium is soon captured.

3:45 Towers (1440 TE): Vol Urthemiel comes under siege. Armies of Asarium gains a pyric victory against Aeducan. Asarium falls to further attacks before the New Year.

3:46 Towers (1441 TE): Villagers of the Western Coast captures a gytas, eventually founding Feromian. Dwarven armies are defeated at the Hein Delta. Ausi initiates a temporary travel ban across Vaulted Seas, allowing only military ships to move.

3:48 Towers (1443 TE): Vol Urthemiel surrenders to the dwarven king. Tevinatarium marches against Crytin Thaig, coming to a deadlock at Shrinal Heights. Sahlin Vhenas sends allied armies to Mosorium, who are welcomed despite the past tensions.

3:49 Towers (1444 TE): Elven ambassador sent to Snowclad Peak is slain. Scholarship declares neutrality in the War. Order of Reclamations attacks the dwarven controlled Vol Urthemiel.

3:50 Towers (1445 TE): Vol Urthemiel is recaptured by Order of Reclamations, though they are forced to abandon the city once more within six months. They manage to, however, sabotage Urthemiel’s salt fields.

3:51 Towers (1446 TE): Deadlock in the Shrinal Heights is broken to dwarven favor. Tevinatarium loses a notable portion of its army. Dwarven forces make an unsuccessful attempt at capturing Halani.

3:52 Towers (1447 TE): Tevinatarium comes under attack from dwarven armies. Godmaar is established to serve as a forward base in the Endless Plains. Dwarven forces start to march against Ghilan.

3:53 Towers (1448 TE): Joint Sahlin and Mosorium efforts to counterattack the dwarven forces at Tevinatarium fails. Second dwarven campaign against Halani succeeds, sacking the city.

3:54 Towers (1449 TE): Local resistance at Asarium dies out. Feromian is captured by dwarven kingdoms.

3:55 Towers (1450 TE): Continued fighting near Tevinatarium briefly swings in Elven-Human favor. Order of Reclamations make another attempt to reclaim Vol Urthemiel along with the local resistance. They are partially successful, though is driven back again.

3:56 Towers (1451 TE): Brief uprising occurs in Utantag regarding the use of Amgeforn and the continued war. The protests are brutally suppressed. A famine hits the West, significantly decreasing the production of food. The war halts as both sides seek food, but the golems continue their attack against Ghilan.

3:57 Towers (1452 TE): Ghilan falls to dwarven golems. Sahlin pulls out their forces from Tevinatarium to fight back the dwarven attack.

3:59 Towers (1454 TE): Famine ends and both sides renews fighting. A dwarven forward party sent against Snowclad Peak is slaughtered.

3:60 Towers (1455 TE): Dwarven forces struggles to make landing at Ausi due to the elven superiority at naval warfare. Dwarves lay siege to Tevinatarium.

3:61 Towers (1456 TE): Dwarves lay siege to Sahlin Vhenas. Dwarven forces make successful landing at Ausi.

3:62 Towers (1457 TE): A counterattack led by Mosorium frees Tevinatarium. However, human armies have now been reduced to one fifth its size at the beginning of the Schism.

3:63 Towers (1458 TE): Mosorium comes under siege. Tevinatarium comes under siege. Ausi falls to dwarven forces.

3:64 Towers (1459 TE): Mosorium falls to dwarven forces. Snowclad Peak is attacked by a large dwarven battalion, but the mages succeeds in their defense.

3:65 Towers (1460 TE): Sahlin Vhenas surrenders to dwarven forces. A second attack against Snowclad Peak leads to an abomination outbreak, killing everyone on both sides.

3:66 Towers (1461 TE): Tevinatarium falls to dwarven forces. A mass suicide is initiated by the last defenders in the Temple of Old Gods. Most Seers are now captured or killed during the Schism, and only a few survive by escaping to Lathalene forest.

3:67 Towers (1462 TE): Dwarves declare the war to be over, and the current king, King Doban, declares himself the ruler of the West. Dwarven Empire is founded.

3:70 Towers (1465 TE): Dwarves declare both the elven Pantheon and the Old Gods to be fake religions, creating massive uprisings. Though they are suppressed, many continues to practice their old religion in secret.

3:73 Towers (1468 TE): Dwarven attempt to dismantle the Temple of Old Gods is partially successful – the original structure remains upright, eventually reused as Castle Itwing.

3:77 Towers (1472 TE): Human and elven armies are fully disbanded. However, an underground network, led by the Mouse Ears, allows many resistance movements to continue in secret.

3:85 Towers (1480 TE): Order of Reclamations is disbanded against much public disapproval.

3:90 Towers (1485 TE): Major canal constructions between Crytin Thaig and Tevinatarium begins.

3:97 Towers (1492 TE): A plague sweeps through Asarium, leading to another self-quarantine amongst all human and elven population. However, dwarven trades continue almost completely ignoring the plague. Consequently, many dwarves dies to the sickness, causing the current royal bloodline in Utan to be ousted.

4:01 Black (1496 TE): Dwarves starts construction of countless gytas, significantly increasing population of dwarves on the surface.

4:05 Black (1500 TE): A major celebration of the 1500th Anniversary of Tevinter Imperium begins in Tevinatarium. Crytin Passageways finishes.

4:10 Black (1505 TE): The policy of Lentomari is introduced in Tevinatarium.

4:27 Black (1522 TE): Human and Elven military powers slowly regains its former heights. Scholarship of the Arcane, destroyed in 1460 TE at Snowclad Peak, is restored temporarily in Ausi.

4:41 Black (1536 TE): Hundreds of elves and humans are dragged to Amgeforn after a major lyrium deposit is mined in Aeducan. The event is soon known as the Slaughter at Amgeforn. This leads to outrage from Tevinatarium and Sahlin Vhenas, though neither governments have enough power to prevent the Dwarven Empire.

4:42 Black (1537 TE): Crytin Thaig dwarves denounces the Slaughter at Amgeforn.

4:51 Black (1546 TE): Vaugo Thaig welcomes an elven Seer, despite Utan’s denouncement.

4:53 Black (1548 TE): Tevinatarium bans marriage between humans and dwarves. After public protests, the ban is lifted in merely thirty days.

4:61 Black (1556 TE): A new belief, that the world is made of the Sky and the Stone, starts to circulate amongst the surface dwarves.

4:66 Black (1561 TE): Dwarven oppression against humans and elves increases, leading to Utantag threatening a second Slaughter.

4:72 Black (1567 TE): Utan declares all forms of magic, including the Seers, to be of evil nature. They do not, however, include lyrium as a part of their declaration, a move even criticized by Aeducan nobles. Many gytas, who benefitted greatly from Seers in rebuilding after the First Schism, rejects the declaration.

4:94 Black (1589 TE): Political infighting begins between Utantag and Crytin Thaig. Crytin Thaig, with its more sympathetic view on the elves and humans, begins to come under political attack.

5:08 Exalted (1603 TE): Tevinatarium gains a military alliance with Crytin Thaig, separately from Utantag, creating political tension between Utantag and Tevinatarium.

5:17 Exalted (1612 TE): Order of Reclamations is restored after it saves a surface dwarven party at Hazard Coast. They are recognized by Crytin Thaig. They are, however, not officially recognized by Utantag.

5:20 Exalted (1615 TE): Sahlin gains military alliance with Vaugo Thaig, despite Utan’s denouncement.

5:33 Exalted (1628 TE): Snowclad Peak’s ruins are reclaimed by the Order of Reclamations. Utantag orders disbanding of the Order, but it is ignored by surface dwarves.

5:48 Exalted (1633 TE): Surface dwarves’ repeated disobedience leads to Utan declaring all Surface Dwarves, regardless of their previous origin, to be in a caste below the Casteless. Any surface dwarf nobles wishing to avoid this classification must reaffirm their loyalty to Utantag and its king.

5:50 Exalted (1635 TE): Sahlin and Tevinatarium requests a join alliance with Crytin Thaig, which is accepted.

5:52 Exalted (1637 TE): Crytin Thaig declares independence while accepting the surface alliance. Utantag initiates a second Slaughter from citizens of Morselium.

5:54 Exalted (1639 TE): Vaugo Thaig declares independence from Utan.

5:55 Exalted (1640 TE): Vaugo Thaig and Crytin Thaig unites. Utantag issues an ultimatum regarding their immediate submission. All surface dwarves pledge their royalty to Crytin Thaig.

5:56 Exalted (1641 TE): Utan declares war against Crytin. Deep Roads passage between Vaugo and Utantag turns into a chaotic battlefield.

5:60 Exalted (1645 TE): A human mage Jerron manages to destroy a significant lyrium reservoir in Utantag. He is soon executed.

5:61 Exalted (1646 TE): Jerron is celebrated as a hero by the Scholarship of the Arcane, leading to similar (albeit smaller) feats being conducted in Aeducan and Kal-Mallon.

5:62 Exalted (1647 TE): All gytas (which, by the time, already often had significant elven and human populations) officially declares themselves to be “open to all”.

5:66 Exalted (1651 TE): Crytin sends an army to the Deep Roads, though they are soon whirled up in the Deep Roads’ chaos. The dwarven war goes nowhere.

5:70 Exalted (1655 TE): Many Seers come out of hiding as they claim that Utantag is soon about to grow explosively in power. Crytin lifts military ban on Tevinatarium and Sahlin.

5:71 Exalted (1656 TE): Human armies build Fort Casatium in preparation against Godmaar.

5:74 Exalted (1659 TE): An abomination outbreak is contained in Ausi by the Scholarship of Arcane.

5:75 Exalted (1660 TE): Sahlin officially recognizes Scholarship of Arcane. The Scholarship re-declares itself autonomous, but militaristically allied with Sahlin and Tevniatarium.

5:77 Exalted (1662 TE): Sahlin re-affirms its alliance to humans. Northern Coalition (which has always had some autonomy) declares itself royal to Tevinatarium.

5:80 Exalted (1665 TE): Dwarven Civil War makes an unexpected turn as thousands of golems are produced by Utan. Vaugo Thaig pleads for help as its armies are destroyed below the Endless Plains. Utan armies are spotted on the surface.

5:81 Exalted (1666 TE): Vaugo Thaig’s plea is answered by both Sahlin and Tevinatarium, officially beginning the Second Schism. Armies are immediately sent to the Endless Plains.

5:83 Exalted (1668 TE): Northern Coalition armies attack Kal-Mallon. Armies from Amrun attacks Morselium.

5:85 Exalted (1670 TE): Sahlin Vhenas comes under direct attack from Utan armies (through a hidden underground passageway). Ghilan marches to free Sahlin Vhenas.

5:87 Exalted (1672 TE): Scholarship of Arcane officially joins the Schism. Fort Casatium comes under attack from Godmaar.

5:89 Exalted (1674 TE): Tevinatarium comes under attack from Utan. Aeducan forces attacks Asarium.

5:91 Exalted (1676 TE): Northern Coalition retreats from Kal-Mallon and repels the attack at Morselium. Asarium surrenders to Aeducan, though significant local resistance negates its official surrender.

5:93 Exalted (1678 TE): Sahlin and Ghilan defeats Utan armies. Crytin Thaig comes under large attack from Utan.

5:95 Exalted (1680 TE): Halani falls to a surprise attack from the dwarves. Vaugo Thaig begins to be overrun by golems, despite the alliance’s efforts.

5:97 Exalted (1682 TE): Order of Reclamations marches from Snowclad Peak to assist the war. Vaugo Thaig falls to Utan. Crytin Thaig continues its struggle against Utan.

5:99 Exalted (1684 TE): Dwarven armies reaches the gates of Tevinatarium. Mosorium immediately sends help. Fort Casatium holds out against Godmaar despite the odds.

6:01 Steel (1686 TE): Vaugo Thaig is reclaimed by allied forces after suffering heavy losses. Vol Urthemiel comes under attack from Kal-Mallon. Crytin Thaig forces drive out Utan.

6:03 Steel (1688 TE): Tevinatarium forces drive out Utan from its gates. The defeated invaders from Crytin Thaig and Tevinatarium unites and returns to lay siege against Crytin Thaig. Fort Casatium receives aid from Sahlin, but the battle turns into a deadlock.

6:05 Steel (1690 TE): Elven and dwarven forces clash at Ofir Forest outskirts. Elven forces gains a tactical victory as dwarves capture Ofir Forest at the cost of their own supply line.

6:07 Steel (1692 TE): Vol Urthemiel falls to Kal-Mallon. Local resistance in Asarium manages to free the city. Morselium begins a march to reclaim Vol Urthemiel. Another attack against Sahlin Vhenas is nulled by a counterattack by Order of Reclamations.

6:09 Steel (1694 TE): Halani is besieged by elven forces, both from the sea and from land. Feromian falls to dwarven forces.

6:11 Steel (1696 TE): Northern Coalition armies clash near Vol Urthemiel, grinding into a deadlock. Sahlin Vhenas armies attempts to break the deadlock at Fort Casatium to no success.

6:13 Steel (1698 TE): Crytin Thaig finally manages to drive out all invaders. Dwarven forces manages to defeat elven besiegers. Amrun revolts against Utan. Feromian is voluntarily released by dwarves due to severe resistance movements (most notably by mages).

6:15 Steel (1700 TE): Amrun’s revolt is brutally suppressed by Utantag’s armies. Surviving revolters form Tosogret, a band of like-minded dwarves. Deadlock at Fort Castium reaches a climax, breaking the deadlock to alliance’s favor at the Battle of Red Grass. The Red Grass remains as the largest military engagement in the West.

6:17 Steel (1702 TE): A landing party from Ausi attacks Aeducan. Halani is re-taken by elves. Vol Urthemiel continues to be attacked by the Coalition forces.

6:19 Steel (1704 TE): Peace talks, initiated by the Seers, begins between Utan, Crytin, Tevinatarium, and Sahlin. Hostilities ceases and Vol-Urthemiel is reclaimed by Coalition forces.

6:20 Steel (1705 TE): The Second Schism ends as peace is declared. The map of the West remains almost identical as before (although countless small gytas and towns were wiped off the map, major cities seems to have returned to their original ownership before the Schism). The Treaty of Seers limits the use of Amgeforn by Utan, gives Utantag a permanent share of the Endless Plains (and thus, food, one thing that dwarves of Utantag could not produce themselves), declares Crytin and Vaugo Thaig to be independent from Utan, gives autonomy to Northern Coalition, declares Order of Reclamations to be an independent organization, and declares Scholarship of Arcane to be independent from all political relations. The Seers, after supervising the Treaty, disappears again.

6:30 Steel (1715 TE): A large celebration occurs in Sahlin Vhenas celebrating 10 years of peace. Ambassadors from Utantag joins in the celebration.

6:32 Steel (1717 TE): Elven Prince Jose and human Lentomari Catherine weds, the first time Tevinatarium and Sahlin formed a wedding alliance.

6:48 Steel (1733 TE): Order of Reclamations begins to accept dwarven soldiers.

6:51 Steel (1736 TE): Crytin Thaig receives first lyrium trades from Utantag since the Second Schism.

6:66 Steel (1741 TE): Urthemiel Passageway begins to be built that joins Doban Sea to Kal-Mallon.

6:67 Steel (1742 TE): Tosogret, now a dwarven black market gang, begins to take hold in Utantag.

6:70 Steel (1745 TE): Scholarship of the Arcane requests lyrium from Aeducan, which is rejected by Utantag dwarves. Sahlin Vhenas spares some of their own lyrium supplies and send it to Ausi.

6:75 Steel (1740 TE): A Seer attempts to spread the Chant of Light in the West. His attempts fail miserably and the ‘cult of Maker’ disappears from public knowledge.

6:81 Steel (1756 TE): Vaulted Passageways begins to be built, connecting Hein Passageways to the Vaulted Sea.

6:83 Steel (1758 TE): Arl Koth erupts again, damaging Kal-Mallon. Asarium sends disaster relief.

6:84 Steel (1759 TE): A power struggle occurs in Fort Casatium regarding its leadership. Tevinatarium intervenes before it escalates.

6:89 Steel (1764 TE): Sahlin Vhenas requests Tevinatarium to return the Teoum as it was taken from them during the Second Schism. Tevinatarium refuses, creating minor political tensions.

6:92 Steel (1767 TE): Old Gods debate begins again after a dragon matching the description of Draconis is sited in Shrinal Heights.

6:99 Steel (1774 TE): Tosogret begins to control veridium trades. Due to its religious importance in Tevinatarium, veridium prices soars.

7:01 Storm (1776 TE): Utan declares all Tosogret members to be Casteless unless if they leave. This severely reduces Tosogret numbers in Utantag, but many simply move to Vaugo Thaig.

7:05 Storm (1780 TE): Utan requests Vaugo Thaig to combat Tosogret, which they do half-heartedly. Most of the Tosogret members who are captured are often released after a fine, instead of an execution as requested by Utan.

7:07 Storm (1782 TE): Mosorium re-affirms its loyalty to Dumat while many Tevinatarium scholars believe that Draconis is the rulers. Civil tensions rises amongst humans.

7:08 Storm (1783 TE): Sahlin forms the Guardians of Pantheon, an elite group of soldiers dedicated to protecting elven elders.

7:10 Storm (1785 TE): Both Vaulted Passageways and Urthemiel Passageways are completed. Elven economy is boosted as their fishing industry contacts new customers.

7:13 Storm (1788 TE): An outbreak of food poisoning occurs in Kal-Mallon. They reduce fish consumption, impacting elven trade in the north.

7:15 Storm (1790 TE): Morselium elects a dwarf as its vimount, creating some political problems

7:19 Storm (1794 TE): An expedition across the Sea of Ash succeed in returning to Thedas. However, they are slaughtered upon return by the Mouse Ears upon a Seer’s urging. The passage remains a Seer and Mouse Ear’s secret for hundreds of years.

7:24 Storm (1799 TE): Scholarship of Arcane gifts Sahlin Vhenas an Arcane Warrior, his arts taught by an elven Seer. Guardians of Pantheon soon learn similar arts (using lyrium).

7:29 Storm (1804 TE): Another alleged sighting of Draconis, and the Order of Reclamations’ failure to capture it, leads some in the Tevinatarium to believe that Draconis is the mightiest of the Old Gods.

7:30 Storm (1805 TE): Archon Anios declares Draconis to the true leader of the Old Gods, sparking outrage among the believers of Old Gods. Mosorium enters an armed conflict with Tevinatarium. Elven believers join Mosorium army, despite Tevinatarium’s condemning.

7:31 Storm (1806 TE): Internal revolt for the followers of Dumat brings down the statue of Draconis in the Temple of Old Gods. Mosorium-Elven forces and Tevinatarium forces clash in the Teoum.

7:32 Storm (1807 TE): Archon Anios is assassinated by Mouse Ears at the request of Mosorium’s general. War of Two Dragons ends, with the devout followers of Draconis exiled into Shrinal Heights. Elven forces who had allied with Mosorium receives parts of the Teoum.

7:33 Storm (1808 TE): Tosogret takes footholds above ground in Morselium. Temple Draconis is built in Shrinal Heights.

7:37 Storm (1812 TE): Order of Reclamations’ ownership of Snowclad Peak is recongised by Sahlin. The Lentomari Wars occurs, causing the Teeth house to replace the Scale house as a part of the Noble Four.

7:39 Storm (1814 TE): A boat from the Anderfels makes contact with dwarves in Aeducan. However, no active trade is initiated due to hazardous journey across Volca Seas.

7:40 Steel (1815 TE): Group of mages begins to pillage Aeducan and Asarium, despite Scholarship of Arcane’s attempts to stop them. Vol Urthemiel eventually sends help to Asarium to capture the rogue mages.

7:41 Storm (1818 TE): Scholarship of Arcane sends mages to Asarium to hunt the rogue mages. They clash at Cevistene Lake, at what is known as Battle of Horrors. Rogue mages eventually surrender, but this event leads to people fearing magic even more.

7:48 Steel (1823 TE): Tensions rise between Utan and Tevinatarium as humans form a semi-alliance with Tosogret. Morselium provides a small district for the Tosogret to operate.

7:50 Steel (1825 TE): A number of Arcane Horrors and Revenants ravages an Utan army in the Deep Roads.

7:51 Steel (1826 TE): Utan declares all mages to be a “sky-cursed”

7:59 Steel (1834 TE): Theory that the world is born of the Stone and the Sky circulates Crytin.

7:65 Steel (1840 TE): Tevinatarium attempts to re-assert its ownership of the Northern Coalition. Though this is met with anger, Northern Coalition cities submit to Tevinatarium. However, they still remain mainly autonomous.

7:69 Steel (1844 TE): Ausi is hit by a storm. Halani and Feromian sends relief.

7:80 Steel (1855 TE): Seers sends request to all four major powers in the West asking for lyrium. Only Utan refuses aid. The Seers use the lyrium to strengthen the Veil at the Red Grass battlefields.

7:85 Steel (1860 TE): Utan-led mage hunting begins. Although condemned by Sahlin and Crytin, they proceed regardless. They mainly target, and fail, the Seers.

7:89 Steel (1864 TE): Crytin Thaig raises the Hall of the Skies as their belief of the Sky is now commonly accepted.

7:92 Steel (1867 TE): Vaugo Thaig also raises the Hall of the Skies.

7:99 Steel (1874 TE): King Garmont of Utan is slain in a Provings match. The resulting power vacuum creates immediate political strife in Utantag.

8:00 Blessed (1875 TE): Prince Garmont begins to use Amgeforn against the treaties. The violation is notified to Sahlin by a Seer. Elven kingdom immediately requests its usage to be limited. Prince Garmont ignores the request.

8:01 Blessed (1876 TE): Open hostilities breaks out between Prince Garmont and Lord Aeducan regarding the next ruler as well as the use of Amgeforn. Crytin declares its support to Lord Aeducan.

8:02 Blessed (1877 TE): War Underground grinds into a deadlock as Aeducan and Utantag ceases economic trade. Amrun’s attempt to send support to Utantag is disrupted by Crytin Thaig’s army. Tevinatarium declares neutrality in the war.

8:03 Blessed (1878 TE): Hundreds of golems are produced by Utantag as the war drags on. Many Casteless are put to Amgeforn to create the golems. The Casteless attempt to escape with Tosogret’s help. Both the Tosogret and Casteless are captured and executed by Utantag army.

8:04 Blessed (1879 TE): Utantag forms Shakers of Stone – an army loyal to the King of Utan (and Prince Garmont). They allow all dwarves from all castes to join, giving the Casteless a way out. The Shakers of Stone swings the war in Prince Garmont’s favor.

8:05 Blessed (1880 TE): Sahlin Vhenas joins the war at Prince Garmont’s side, though they request limited use of Amgeforn after the war. Prince agrees to given terms.

8:06 Blessed (1881 TE): Lord Aeducan surrenders and Prince Garmont ascends to the throne. He keeps his word and stops to use the Amgeforn. Shakers of Stone settle in Amrun. Crytin armies also surrender and return to Crytin Thaig.

8:13 Blessed (1888 TE): Order of Reclamations manages to slay Draconis look-alike in the Shrinal Heights. Temple of Draconis attempts to kill the Order members, which Tevinatarium responds by threatening to destroy the Temple.

8:19 Blessed (1894 TE): Casatium Passageways begins to be constructed to connect River Hein to Fort Casatium.

8:21 Blessed (1896 TE): A stray abomination attacks Sahlin Vhenas. Guardians of Pantheon manages to slay the abomination before it does significant damage.

8:30 Blessed (1905 TE): Order of Reclamations, Scholarship of Arcane, and Guardians of Pantheon meet in Ghilan.

8:37 Blessed (1912 TE): Utantag raises lyrium prices. Tevinatarium begins to actively support Tosogret and its lyrium smuggling, despite Utan’s political threats.

8:39 Blessed (1914 TE): Utantag imposes a trade ban with Tevinatarium and Morselium. Northern human cities are unaffected by the trades ban.

8:49 Blessed (1924 TE): Casatium Passageways is completed.

8:51 Blessed (1926 TE): Tevinatarium stops its support to Tosogret after Utan reduces lyrium prices.

8:65 Blessed (1940 TE): Morselium suffers severe fire damage after it angers a human mage. The mage is eventually captured by the Scholarship.

8:68 Blessed (1943 TE): A Seer introduces Rite of Tranquility to Scholarship of Arcane, though no Rite is ever initiated.

8:70 Blessed (1945 TE): Narcotic properties of Tothleaf is discovered by Kal-Mallon dwarf. He is made Paragon Serrik.

8:82 Blessed (1957 TE): Smoking herbs begins to be used widely in the West. Attempts to farm it all but fails – to this day, the only large-scale plantation remains on Arl Koth.

8:84 Blessed (1959 TE): Sahlin begins to regulate the use of smoking herbs.

8:90 Blessed (1965 TE): Order of Reclamations declares itself to be free from all political relations. It no longer participates in any politics or happenings in the West except to slay dragons.

9:01 Dragon (1976 TE): Construction of Endless Passageways begins, connecting Cevistene River to pre-existing Casatium Passageways.

9:06 Dragon (1981 TE): Vol Urthemiel suffers damage from a dragon attack, though it is eventually stopped by the Order.

9:10 Dragon (1985 TE): Archon Altarus turns into an abomination as he attempts to learn magic. He severely damages Tevinatarium’s main streets before he is slain.

9:19 Dragon (1994 TE): Tosogret’s operations are significantly reduced after a large Utantag uprooting.

9:21 Dragon (1996 TE): Tensions rise between Crytin and Utan as King Tumant declares the Sky to be a delusion.

9:25 Dragon (2000 TE): Tevinatarium enters a year-long celebration for the 2000th year.

9:27 Dragon (2002 TE): A large military boat from Sahlin Vhenas sinks in Vhenas river. The fugitives remain unknown.

9:31 Dragon (2006 TE): Rumors of a different type of lyrium begins to circulate in Ghilan. The Artefact awakens near Vhenas river.

9:32 Dragon (2007 TE): Seers begins to appear throughout the West warning of the dangers of Red Lyrium. Red Lyrium begins to spread in southern lands.

9:34 Dragon (2009 TE): Gathering of armed forces by Seer Pervanti is condemned by Tevinatarium.

9:35 Dragon (2010 TE): Dwarves in Aeducan finds another large regular lyrium deposit.

9:36 Dragon (2011 TE): Tevinatarium imports some Red Lyrium before it is condemned by all other kingdoms. They stop importing Red Lyrium soon after. Sahlin responds to growing reports of Red Lyrium usage in southern lands by sending a small army.

9:38 Dragon (2013 TE): Scholarship of Arcane discovers that Red Lyrium to be far more superior to regular lyrium. A highly unusual flash-flood destroys Vol Urthemiel’s salt fields, limiting the salt trade to Tevinatarium. This leads to political strife, and Tevinatarium begins to mobilize its army against the Northern Coalition.

9:39 Dragon (2014 TE): Contact with Fort Casatium is lost, halting the building of Endless Passageways. Sahlin forces fighting the Red Lyrium claims that the situation in the south is “out of control”. Crytin sends armies to assist elven efforts to contain Red Lyrium. Few Scholarship mages are also sent to assist. Seer Pervanti request help from Thedosian Hero.


	7. Codex - Magic in the West

As you may have guessed from the Histories codex page, the Veil in the West is surprisingly thicker than the Veil in Thedas. My theory is that, since the history in the West is significantly shorter than Thedas, there hasn’t been many events which could thin the Veil (for a blunt example, the worst Thedosians had were magisters who tore open the Veil and entered the Fade physically, while the worst Westerners had was the Battle of Red Grass). However, it is important to note that there are still some places in the West that has a very thin Veil.

Mages are consequently rare in the West. But that does not mean that their magic is weaker. Speaking from experience, I could use all the arsenal of spells I learnt with no penalty to their destructive power. However, I did find it more difficult to manage my mana. For my non-mage audiences, think of having your arms and legs being chained to a large stone. You can still move around and do your actions, but once you go beyond a certain degree of freedom, your movements become incredibly tenacious. You can drag the stone along if you push yourself, but it is understandably draining, yes? That’s how it feels. Therefore, the number of spells you can cast before you are tired shitless is markedly reduced.

There are roughly three thousand mages in the West, equal to the population of White Spire Circle before its revolt. This number does not include hedge mages (there are no apostates – no Chantry, remember?), but even still, there aren’t many mages around. Scholarship of Arcane has a comprehensive list of all the known mages in the West, including their specialities and mana caps. I hear even my information was added when I became known.

Rune-crafting and lyrium use is widespread in the West, despite the fact that it is technically forbidden. In fact, there seems to be more lyrium in the West than in Thedas. However, most of it is used to build golems, so the actual amount available to the general public is limited.

One interesting thing about magic in the West is the fact that non-mages can become mages (excluding dwarves; sorry Dagna). No, I’m not talking about using lyrium and pre-enchanted items to achieve the effect of a ‘mage’. An elf or a human can actually establish a connection to the Fade _after_ they are born. Apparently Seekers of Truth have been doing this for years, as announced by Seeker Pentaghast during the War against the Elder One. Anyhow, the people in the West figured it out a long time ago. However, turning a non-mage into a mage always entails a great risk. Firstly, the person who is converted may not be able to handle the sudden surge of mana, and lose their mind (something similar happens to mages who comes in physical contact with lyrium). Secondly, a demon may easily possess the presumably-disorientated newborn mage. Thirdly, the process requires blood magic (lyrium simply cannot open the Veil as effectively as blood magic). Therefore, very few people ever try.

Mages are oppressed here in the West, but not in the similar manner as the Circles. Utan dwarves pretty much outlaw all use of magic, mainly because magic is the only thing that can effectively combat golems. However, to the general public, mages are being of reverence and power. Magic is feared to a point where there are some people suffer from ‘magephobia’. Their presence on the battlefield almost always ends with the other side surrendering quickly.

# Scholarship of Arcane Teachings

The Scholarship is currently situated in the island of Ausi, and have three hundred permanent members. They are almost like the Circle, training mages and teaching them the arcane arts, but unlike the Circles mages, members can come and go as they please.

Their teachings are vastly different from the Circle teachings. Before I go on about the Scholarship, I should write about life in the Circle for my non-Circle mage audiences:

In the Circle, mages spend their morning memorising the Chant of Light (you Templars think you have it bad, hu? We mages learn the Chant _in the very next room_ while you guys drone about the Chant. We mages also suffer from amnesia and torpor in front of Chantry Mother). Majority of the day is actually dedicated to general scholar’s teachings; history, mathematics, material sciences, and magic theory. We are given a little bit of independent study time after lunch (though most mages seems to use this time to frolic. Or devise up of a plan for the next escape attempt, as was Ander’s case. Or sneak into the restricted section of the Libraries, as was my case). After dinner comes the two most important studies – Spells Training and Possession Training. Spells Training is learning specific spells from the massive  Encyclopaedia of Arcane Arts. Every mage learns how to manipulate the flow of mana in a specific way, and hopefully build up an arsenal of spells to use. Only downside to this method is that no mage is unique – everyone knows the same spells. Possession Training is learning to fight demons. You can imagine it as a practical part of Spells Training. With the help of Templars, a mage is put into a room where a Demon’s Memory is summoned (Not a full demon! That is absolutely forbidden. A Demon’s Memory is a collection of “memories” from other mages and Templars who previously fought demons. It is stitched together using dwarven Shaperate technology and a likeness of a demon is created. A Demon’s Memory has all the powers of a fully-fledged demon, except it can be dispelled by a simple flick of a wrist by someone waiting outside the testing room.) Interestingly, and perhaps foolishly, Possession Training is only done for mages who have already passed their Harrowing.

Scholarship of Arcane utilises a completely different teaching methods. Firstly, they don’t spend time on the Chant. Secondly, they don’t have Possession Training. Thirdly, they don’t have anything like Encyclopaedia of Arcane Arts. Instead of specific spells, the scholarship of Arcane associates mana to an emotion. Damaging spells relate normally to anger, healing spells relate to compassion, protection spells relate to sense of loyalty, and etc. They effectively summon the corresponding spirits to do their work. While summoning of benevolent spirits shouldn’t be a problem, summoning demons for damaging spells could lead to possession. Thankfully, the West’s thick Veil usually keeps them safe from demonic possession while doing this.

Understandably, a mage’s skillset in the West is vastly different from those in Thedas. For example, while a mage in Thedas knows that, if he or she uses Winter’s Breath, a certain area will be frozen solid. They know that they can produce the same outcome if we use the same spell. A mage in the West cannot do that. Airen describes his spellcasting like this:

“Let’s say that I wish ill upon that rock. I shift my mana against the stone, and think up an event that has offended me [the stone explodes in a burst of electricity] That was electricity this time, but it can be fire, or a burst of cold.”

Consequently, mages in the West are volatile, and have little control over their spell. On the upside, their mana usage is very efficient (using a cookie-cutter made spell will cost a lot of mana if you are not naturally akin to that type of magic), allowing them to fight for a sustained period of time despite the thick Veil.

Other than learning spells, the Scholarship of Arcane spends a great deal of time studying. It is they who study the uses of a lifestone. It is they who design the optimal way of building the Passageways. It is they who try to understand the nature of plagues. It is also they who try to get recognition from the dwarves. They spend a great deal of time in politics despite being a “neutral” party. Many mages act similarly to Orlesian bards in the West because they are often the only ones who are smart enough to fill such roles.

# Blood Magic

Blood Magic is not actually forbidden in the West (any more than other types of magic), but its risks are known well enough to the mages, so its use is usually stomped on by the Scholarship. Still, using blood magic in the West doesn’t cause a pandemonium of panic like Thedas.

I do want to mention some facts about blood magic that many don’t seem to know about.

1)      _Blood magic is not inherently evil_.

It’s just ridiculously easy to use it for evil purposes. And, using it has a high chance of either summoning a demon or corrupting the wielder. Thus, blood magic _appears_ evil. I understand why blood magic was denounced by Andraste, but I truly believe you can use it for good purposes.

2)       A proficient mage can use blood magic from fallen enemies!

Of course, using blood from dead flesh is nowhere near as effective (blood magic draws upon life force of a being, thus a dead person don’t have much life force left in them), but you can still squeeze out some mana. What I think happens is that, when you kill something in battle, you cut short the natural lifespan of that thing. So, there are some remaining life-force left inside a dead corpse. I personally try to only use blood magic from fallen foes. Only when I am desperate do I use a live person’s blood, preferably my own.

3)      Thirdly, using blood of a Grey Warden is unimaginablymore powerful than any others.

Sacrificing just a pint of a Grey Warden blood is enough to tear the Veil and summon a demon (which was shamefully exploited by Orlesian Grey Wardens in 9:41 Dragon). Just a small trickle of blood can restore all of my mana. I believe it has something to do with the Taint.

4)      Blood magic is unaffected by the status of the Veil.

Regardless of the thickness of the Veil, blood magic will always work. This is because, unlike other magic which accesses the power of the Fade through the Veil, blood magic punches a hole through the fabric.

Blood magic still needs to be used with caution, but exploring its properties is necessary. Tevinter Imperium seems to be on the right track regarding blood magic, though their main purpose for its use is “power” and not “enlightenment”…

# Seers

Seers are unique Dreamer mages in the West. They are the ‘converted mages’ that I have discussed above, but they go through a special ritual that turns their eyes gem-black. Apparently a fade-born cannot become a Seer, which was a personal disappointment. They seem to be able to navigate the Fade almost like the real world, and converse with benevolent spirits as if they are talking to a living person. Normally, a mage of similar capabilities run a great risk of being possessed by a demon, but the thick Veil and the whole I-am-friends-with-spirit-of-Faith thing seem to help them defend themselves. They are therefore able to ‘see’ various events of the past and the present with certain clarity (it is common misconception that everything in the Fade lasts only for a short time. However, many spirits, both demons and benevolent ones, live for hundreds of years. Especially spirit of Faith. If they happen to ‘die’, their memories and their very existence is scattered far and wide, often to be recollected by other spirits. So, in truth, everything in the Fade lasts forever). Some Seers are more capable than others – the greatest of the Seers claim to be able to glimpse the future.

One thing about the Seers remains a mystery however: It is said that a Dreamer can only explore the events through the Fade if they are _at_ the place of occurrence. Thus, they are limited in part by the physical distance in the ‘real’ world. For example, a Dreamer will be able to see the Battle of Denerim only if they are _in_ Denerim. And if they wish to see my slaying of the Archdemon, they have to be on top of Fort Drakon. Seers, however, are not restricted physically in the same manner. How they managed to achieve this is yet unknown.

The Seers, with their unique ability, have been the peacekeepers throughout the history of the West. Their mysterious appearances at the times of dire need have apotheosized them among the common folk. Many human and elven higher-ups also listen to them closely. Dwarves, however, don’t hold as much regard to the Seers (with the exception of dwarves who believe in the Sky). After all, they rarely say anything stupid, and most of them see secrets that others do not. Interestingly, using blood magic near a Seer temporality chases away the benevolent spirits that they communicate with, turning them into just average people who knows too many facts about history.


	8. Codex – Analysis of Red Forces

Before I go on, I do want to mention the fact that I had written this codex entry with extreme scrutiny back in the West after carefully examining Red corpses, listening to the pub tales, and trying out various tactics against the Reds first-hand. Later, I had found out that forces of the Red were almost exactly similar to the Red Templar forces back in Thedas, making my research pretty redundant. Still, I will include my research in here in an abridged form for your easy reference. If you wish to know more, please spend some royals and buy more books.

Red Lyrium itself is undoubtedly a superior form of lyrium. One can draw out more power from a fist-sized chunk of red lyrium than from a crate full of normal lyrium. It has the added bonus of being able to _grow_. Any organic object can serve as its food, but feeding Red Lyrium with living flesh of humans and elves seems to accelerate its growth (dwarves, presumably due to their lack of connection to the Fade, don’t seem to affect its growth as much). It is also connected somehow to the Taint, which allows Wardens to sense the presence of red lyrium like darkspawn (I do want to mention however that red lyrium does not _feel_ the same as darkspawn).

Consuming Red Lyrium is lethal – unless if you dilute it and also have had previous experience consuming normal lyrium (which is also lethal).  If all the precautions are taken and you do survive the first ten minutes of post-red-lyrium-consumption, then red lyrium will grow slowly inside your body and kill you. In short, don’t eat it. I hear even _touching_ it can cause corruption. There is a way of reversing the corruption – a mage can force out red lyrium from a willing victim. However, this process is extremely painful, so barely any Red even attempt the extraction. Conversely, a Red can force _in_ the corruption, infecting a new person.

Think of it this way – red lyrium a piece of rock that’s shat on by darkspawn. Why would you even touch it?        

For the mages, being within ten yards of Red Lyrium will cause the same sickness caused by being near normal Lyrium. However, I did discover that the sickness can be negated by barriers or Fade Shrouds.

As a whole, the armies of the Red are just as capable as any intelligent army. Perhaps more capable, thanks to their augmented power. They prefer guerrilla warfare, and come in ‘waves’ – they attack a place quickly, and disappear completely when faced with strong opposition. Their strategic style can be best described as minimalist – they always gather forces _just_ enough to match the enemy army’s strength. For example, marching against their territory with 1000-strong army, and they will fight you with 1001-strong army. Engage them in a war with 5000, then there will always be 5001 Reds. I do not know how they manage to know their enemy so well. Consequently, attempting to scout a Red territory is suicidal. Unless the scout has extraordinary combat skills, the Reds will find and kill the scouts. Often, the only information we can get from a Red-held territory is last-ditch crow message sent by a dying scout.

I have categorised the Red forces into three large chunks in their order of corruption – Red Soldiers, Red Captains, and Red Monsters. They are ‘controlled’ as well as ordered by whoever possessing the Artefact.

## Red Soldiers

Red Soldiers are any person; elf, human, or dwarf, that are corrupted by Red Lyrium. They are the grunt and body of the army; archers, fighters, rogues, scrappers, defenders… the list goes on. They still retain majority of their thoughts and memories, and generally have control over their actions. Their strength and agility is augmented to high-than-average levels, making them a formidable enemy. There are no glaring physical indications of their corruption except for an aura of ‘redness’. It is a little difficult to describe in words, but if you see one, you will know.

Soldiers, when near Captains, seem to lose their free will, often attacking in a suicidal manner. But, when separated from their Captains, they can talk, make sense, and even decide to abandon their mission (though convincing them to do that does require a lot of skill).

## Red Captains

Red Captains are always seen among a group of Red Soldiers, leading them and ordering them around. These beings, though they look normal from afar, will have begun showing physical changes. Their skin may glow red, and their eyes will almost certainly be crystal-red. Their voices are always deep and cracked, and (as hard as it is to imagine) crystalline. Their strength and agility will be beyond normal capabilities – do not try to block their blows with your shield. Your shield arm will break (unless if you’re a Golem).

Most of them act enchanted, as if under mind control spell (no, not quite like the spell Blood Control. Victims of Blood Control retain some of their thoughts – the strongest minded beings can break that spell. Captains seem to be controlled in a different way). They will not try to converse with you, instead opting to chop off your head. If any of them do try to converse with you, you need to realise that you have something the Reds want/fear. Their only weakness is fire. Even the slightest touch to a spark will set them alight. One thing to note however is that they will keep trying to kill you while on fire, so do not let your guard down until they are charred and dead. If you don’t have fire handy, aim for their heart – cutting off their head may prove to be too difficult. Raise your blade to your own chest height, and charge into the Captain’s torso.

Captains and Soldiers together make up majority of the Reds. They are capable of complicated militaristic manoeuvres and is able to respond to the changing battlefield. They are quite intelligent when it comes to fighting. It is these Captains that mainly acts as the brain of the Reds, and they take direct orders from the one with the Artefact.

## Red Monsters

Red monsters are no longer humanoid. Their body at this stage will have been completely consumed by Red Lyrium, warping their body into various gruesome forms. Some can ‘spit’ lyrium at their foes, some are humongous giants as formidable as darkspawn orcs, and even some are larger versions of Captains who will plough into enemy lines flinching at nothing. They are truly monsters. Facing any of these monsters on the battlefield is bone-chilling. Don’t try any heroism – work as a team, distract them, keep them disorientated, and aim for the red lyrium chunks that are exposed on the skin. Hitting and shattering the red lyrium chunks may stun them, giving you an opportunity to cut off its head (or torso – whatever that cuts them in half). If you face multiple monsters at once, pray to the Maker that there is a friendly mage nearby or someone in your team has Antivan Fire or Winter Bomb handy.

As a mage, there are two ways of fighting them. You can try to set them on fire, but you’ll need a very strong fire spell. A better way is to freeze them, and then shatter them. It seems that advanced stages of red lyrium corruption makes one actually _resistant_ to fire and _vulnerable_ to ice. Don’t bother with any entropic spells – they don’t have a mind to manipulate. Make sure that they don’t get anywhere near you (unless if you know how to cast a _very_ sturdy barrier). Their melee attack against your bare skin will be lethal (actually, that goes to non-mages as well).

Tactically speaking, they are the elite group of soldiers in the Red arsenal. They are only as smart as an average mabari, but they are savage and powerful. They are usually unleased into a large group of enemy soldiers, or are posted at key choke points. They are normally herded by a group of Captains.


	9. Codex - Beliefs in the West

Disclaimer: I AM NOT TAKING ANY SIDES, EXPRESSING ANY OPINIONS, OR GIVING SUGGESTIONS TO ANY RELIGION IN THIS CODEX. THIS IS PURELY AN OBJECTIVE VIEW AND A FACTUAL COLLECTION OF INFORMATION.

Disclaimer 2: SERIOUSLY, STOP ASKING. I AM ANDRASTIAN.

With that out of the way, I am going to write about the four major religions in the West. The Chantry is actually not part of the four religions, and two of the religions are not really religions at all. Let me explain. Below is a modified version of a conversation I had with a friend of mine, which had effectively covered many aspects of the religion in the West, helping almost anyone to understand what belief system is like in the West.

**Where is the Chantry?**

Next.

**Really, where is the Chantry?**

Did you read the history? The Westerns arrived before the First Blight. Their ancestors predate Andraste. Thus they have never even heard about the Chant of Light, nor do they have the reason to believe many of the verses in the Chant. So, no Chantry in the West.

**So instead they believe in the heretical Old Gods?**

Let’s leave the ‘heretical’ bit out, shall we? Yes, the belief in the Old Gods is the most prominent and influential in the West. This makes sense historically because they all came from the old Tevinter Imperium, during the time when they still believed in the Old Gods.

**But its all lies...**

Hey, they’ve got their views. No sense going up to them and saying that the Old Gods are fake. It’s like someone coming up to you or me and saying that the Maker doesn’t exist. Plus, it is true that the Old Gods were (and I guess, are) pretty damn powerful. Their apotheosis, though heretical from the Chantry point of view, is reasonable. This discussion about ‘all lies’ is for the scholars, not me.

**Didn't you kill one yourself?**

Yup. That caused some problems in the West, but I was clever enough to shut my mouth for a while. I did manage to use that fact to my advantage late into the War. Plus, I didn’t entirely kill it – its soul remains ‘alive’. Don’t get me started on all the Archdemon craziness… as I said, start your debate with the scholars.

**Okay, then how influential is the belief of the Old Gods?**

Very. Not as much as the Chantry here in Thedas, but still quite powerful. Almost all humans believe it, a sizable portion of elves believe it, and most dwarves have at least a grudging respect towards it. Many people will understand you if you quote from the Versus of Dumat. Though humans are militaristically the weakest race in the West, their firm hold over the religion of Old Gods gives them an edge over the elves and dwarves.

**What exactly do they believe?**

We believe that the Maker has left us, and only when the Chant of Light spreads to the four corners of the world (corners that, thanks to me, has just been expanded) will He return to the world He has created. Similarly, the Followers believe that the Old Gods have gone silent. When the Gods return, the Followers will be lead to a greater realm, while the non-Followers will be cursed to fight the darkest of foes for eternity.

Interestingly, their views seems to be derived from historical events. It is said that in ancient Tevinter Imperium, the Old Gods ‘talked’ to the highest priests, but went silent after the magisters broke down the gates of the Golden City. The ‘greater realm’ they speak of may be the Fade, as the Old Gods have promised once before to magisters in the Imperium. The curse to fight the darkest of foes for the eternity, for me, seem to be the darkspawn.

Anyway, the Followers are required to attend at least one prayer session a day unless if they are: tied to duty (such as soldiers or spies), are sick, are starving, or are too far away from any Templum. They are also required to pray for about ten minutes at sundown. The most devout of the Followers pray five times a day – at dawn, at noon, before dinner, at sundown, and at midnight.

**Is there a hierarchy?**

At the top are the nine High Priests, with the High Priest of Dumat leading them all. High Priest of Draconis is second, and the other seven Gods follow with roughly equal leverage. High priests are elected by the whole priesthood group, and they hold the position for life. Then there are the normal priests, these guys called omni-priests (who serve all Old Gods. They act as spies for the religion, weeding out corruption in their ranks. They are the ones who control the Templum honor guards), obvious and inevitable priest recruits, and the Blessed (people whom the Old Gods have blessed from birth. They have advantage over others because, unlike non-Blessed priests, a Blessed can become a high priest whenever he or she wants. The criteria of a “Blessed” person is vague but universal. Apparently, I had some qualities as well. Meh.). Most of these top rank positions are occupied by human nobles and royal bloodlines, though there have been some historical examples of elven high priests (oh, and Omni-priests are disproportionately elven). Dwarves normally don’t make it to priesthood.

Below the priests and the Blessed are the usual – fathers and mothers, brothers and sisters, lay-brothers and lay-sisters, and the followers. Interestingly, a separate position known as Templum honor guards exists. They are kind of like Templars, dedicated to defending the Templum till death. However, anyone who knows which is the pointy end of a dagger can apply to become an honor guard, so their actual military value is questionable. There’s roughly four Honor Guards per Templum. They are just below mothers and fathers on the hierarchy.

One thing to note is that a follower of the Gods must choose a single God to serve if they decide to become a priest. They can apply to becoming omni-priests if they do not wish to do this. Another thing to note is that none of them take vows of chasity – and if any child is born from two priests, then they are almost automatically made Blessed (unless if they are elven or half-elven).

Their seat of power is in Tevinatarium, more specifically at the Temple of Old Gods.

** Wait, did you say  _eight_ Old Gods instead of seven? **

Yes. Again, if you read the history, you will understand. The house of Kayrin, the second largest house in Tevinter Imperium at the time of their exile, worshipped the Old God of the Skies, Draconis. When they were thrown out of the Imperium, Draconis was stricken off the Old God status in the Imperium. But Tevinatarium isn’t Tevinter Imperium (I know they sound almost exactly the same, but that’s history for you), and so they decided to keep Draconis. Therefore, the result is that there are _eight_ Old Gods in the West and not seven.

There has been arguments in the West (and still are) about whether Draconis is more superior then Dumat. Normally the answer is, Dumat will beat the *&^% out of Draconis in a fight. So those people who like Draconis better runs off to join the Temple of Draconis in the Shrinal Heights. They are a pretty big group, so Tevinatarium normally leaves them be.

**Does that mean that there are three more Blights left?**

As far as I know, no. There are only two Archdemons left, and we Wardens actually know where they lie (if you were going to ask, then why not attack, I will reply, because Darkspawn, that’s why). There is a small chance that Draconis lies hidden from the Wardens, or that it lies somewhere outside of Thedas, but I honestly don’t think that is likely.

**What is a Templum.**

Templum is Tevene for temple. More precisely, it is the place where the realm of the Gods are represented on the mortal world. It can be anything from a tent with eight wooden statues to a grand hall filled with one-to-one scale carvings of dragons. No weapons or shoes are allowed inside the Templum, and silence is recommended (and enforced upon by death stares from the honor guards). They hold a service every dawn, one for every Old God every night of the week. The oddball is Dumat, whose service is held every dusk. Interestingly, all Templum dragons must be placed on a Veridium base (don’t ask me why… seriously don’t ask me why).

Much like the Chantry, the Templum is the social centre of a given town. They manage the local security, postage system, orphanage, hospice, etc… Thus, they are always divided into two buildings – one where the Old Gods reside, and the other for more practical matters of the world.

Do _not_ confuse the Templum with Pavrulim – they are different. Pavrulim is a small shrine dedicated to a single Old God. Each household, no matter how poor, has at least one pavrulim – richer houses have more than a dozen around the place (or perhaps even one per room).

** That's enough of the Old Gods. How about the elves? **

The Elven Pantheon returns as a religion in the West, though their popularity _as_ a religion is minimal. They know many stories about the ancient Pantheon thanks to the Seers’ restoration efforts, but its structural hierarchy, worship, and generous religion-feel to it is sadly faded. It seems that their knowledge of the Pantheon is roughly similar to the Dalish here in Thedas. I’ll admit to ignorance – I haven’t had much chance to look into the Pantheon. All I know is that there are structures like the Templum dotted around the place (though far less in number), and that their rituals are not as strict as the belief of Old Gods. These elven places of worship are guarded by the Guardians of the Pantheon, an elite-most branch of the Elven army. The Guardians are famous for being led by an Arcane Warrior, as well as swinging two spears at once.

My personal guess to the semi-failure of the Elven Pantheon in the West is the lack of connection to the Fade. It is said that the elven gods were powerful beings and not ‘divine’ as per se, and that they had an extensive connection to the Fade. Since the West is almost detached from the Fade, many of their rituals or religious gatherings seems ineffective or pointless. Thus, the Pantheons are not a popular belief.

But, they still retain their cultural flair. Most, if not all, elves know a tale or two about the Pantheon gods. There are also countless saying or references to the Gods in elven speech (if you speak it). Elven fashion, designs, arts, and food are all heavily influenced by the Pantheon culture.

**You mentioned that the dwarves in the West didn't believe in the Stone...**

Nope. I never said that. All dwarves in the West believe in the Stone. Their untold duty to protect the balance of the Stone and take care of her (it, him… I don’t know. It’s her, right? To all dwarven readers out there, please don’t be mad at me for getting it wrong. I get confused between the common tongue and Tevene) is still prevalent amongst the dwarves. However, unlike the Thedas dwarves, the West dwarves are afraid of the deep underground. The reason for this is their past traumatic encounters with the darkspawn; the original reason why they fled to the West back in 1:04 Divine. Being descendants from literal refugees, it is quite understandable that they would fear the underground passageways where darkspawn had lingered.

Also, unlike the dwarves in Thedas, the dwarves in the West have no Titan to guide them. The last Titan in the West died well before the arrival of humans by an unknown (and presumably catastrophic) event.

**What is the belief of the Sky?**

I was getting to that. The Surface dwarves have this belief that the Sky (referred to as he) is the gender-opposite, dangerous version of the Stone. They believe that it is the dwarves, born from Stone, have a duty to placate the Sky and try to maintain the balance. They thus hold a service every year to try to calm the Sky. Interestingly, this ritual of theirs uses lyrium and an invited Seer to strengthen the Veil. So, in a way, they are actually doing their job.

The dwarves who believe in the Sky aren’t against magic – in fact, if it’s healing magic, then they’re all for it. On the other hand, they believe that all damaging/disabling spells are curses from the Sky, and that mages with offensive skills are the ‘naughty’ children of the Sky. So their reaction to Fade-born are cautious at best, straight-out murderous at worst.

**Anything else?**

To return to your first question, there was an attempt to bring the Canticles of Light into the West by a human Seer, but it failed. There seems to be a ‘cult of the Maker’ still operating in the West, but they are quite well buried.

There are also some people (in some remote corner of the Teoum) who worship mages and abominations. My guess is that this ‘demon worship’ is a twisted extrapolation of fear of magic. These demon worshippers are even more buried than the cult of the Maker.

**Thank you**

You are welcome.


	10. Codex - Communicating in the West

You may have noticed throughout the story that communications in the West is stunningly fast. This is thanks to the sophisticated network of crows, boat delivery, and veilfire that covers almost the entire continent. I will describe them in detail with some hopes that it will be also implemented in Thedas.

# Boats

All the boats that travel in the rivers have a near-unanimous agreement to carry letters. Every boat that is big enough to have two or more masts, regardless of its affiliation and ownership, reserves spot in their hull to carry letters. These letters are picked up at the harbor (sometimes by a Templum representative, and sometimes by peasants directly appealing to shipmasters) and dropped off at the arriving town’s Templum, which often pays a delivery fee to the boat owners. These letters are kept by the Templum until the recipient checks into the Templum or a month-long storage period expires. For those who cannot regularly check into the Templum, they can pay a tiny price to the mothers or fathers to keep their letters in store for longer. If the letter’s recipient lives in a town more inland, than those letters are carted to the inland town’s Templum. This carting service is actually free of charge, and is conducted biweekly by the usually-idle Templum honor guards.

This letter delivery service is satisfyingly slow. For example, a letter sent to Tevinatarium from Sahlin Vhenas gets there in ten days, give or take (for comparison, a _person_ traveling to Tevinatarium from Sahlin Vhenas will get there in a week, give or take). A message that needs to go across Platonic Ocean takes roughly the same time. A letter travelling to an inland town usually takes three times longer to cross the same distance (so a town situated in the Endless Planes usually gets a three-week delay in their letters).

The system is built upon trust and universal agreement – one so rarely seen in Thedas. However, its benefits are clear, as the mail system costs measly few gold instead of bloody fifty royals – much more affordable to peasants. Its speed, accuracy, and general systemized execution is of military standard, and should definitely be implemented in Thedas.

# Birds

For those who needs to deliver messages faster (or deliver messages inland), a better option is via pigeons or crows. Special birds bred for centuries just to serve as messengers can travel ten times faster than carts, and three times faster than boats. A message sent from Sahlin Vhenas will reach Tevinatarium in two or three days – less if the bird is experienced, healthy, and has favorable weather. Pigeons/crows are, however, quite expensive. So only nobles, rich merchants, army or the royalty uses them. Unlike the postal service, there is no universal system in place – only private ones run and controlled by rich people. The largest bird network is run by the Broghid house near Godmaar.

# Veilfire

Veilfire is something that deserves its own explanation. It is a special kind of fire that uses ‘memories’ of fire from the Fade to create light and heat. Presumably developed by elves (at least, according to Veilfire: A Beginner's Primer with Numerous Teachings, Exercises, and Applications. And by the way, don’t ask how I managed to get a copy of that book.), only mages can light (activate) them. However, once lit, normal people can interact with them in the same manner as they would interact with normal fire (including putting it out with water or sand).

Veilfire is special in that it can activate dormant spells, burn forever without using oil or wood, and be used as a form of communications. I’ve heard rumors that it can be used to deliver sensations, memories and what not, but the Western mages don’t know how to do that. Instead, they found out know how to ‘pair’ Veilfires together – interacting with one will make the other one react in some way. For example, puffing at it will increase the size of the flame briefly – its ‘paired’ Veilfire will also blaze up. Spraying it with salt water makes it color turn yellow briefly, and the same thing will happen to its paired Veilfire. A pair of Veilfire can thus act as an instant communications method across vast distances. They are a deeply guarded secret used only by human and elven army and royalty.

It is said Veilfire played a large part in Eluvium’s tactics and eventual victory in -249 Ancient, though I am skeptical that the Westerns even knew about Veilfire back then.

# Letter from Tevinatarium

To Magister Amell

Greetings from Tevinatarium, manaveris magister Amell. It has come to our delightful attention that you have assisted greatly in ending the mysterious threat of Red Lyrium. We have also been informed by Lentomari Irimae that you require assistance to search for a demon. Thus, we would like to welcome you to the glorious kingdom of Tevinatarium to discuss the current calamity. We have enclosed a small sum of money for your passage to our city, where an escort will be waiting for you. We look forward to seeing you.

Regards, Archon Kerashw.

## Notes on the Letter

I promise that that letter sounded a lot more formal in Tevene, but my poor memory and translation skills ruined it. The letter was much longer too, and I am almost certain that Archon Kerashaw didn’t handwrite this letter (there was his signature, but it was in a different ink and writing style). It did have a bag of gold coins wrapped neatly inside, but it turns out that I never needed this gold: Orlesian royals still did work in the West, contrary to my and Sigrun’s conclusion that they wouldn’t. The people look at you funny every time you use it to pay, but gold is gold nonetheless.


	11. Codex - Tevinatarium Politics

 

# Amell and Politics

[DISCLAIMER – I AM A BATTLEMAGE WHO LIKES TO SET THINGS ON FIRE AND MAKES LIVING OUT OF KILLING DARKSPAWN. FOLLOW THESE TIPS AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION]

Before I launch into rantings about politics, I will tell you my method of seeing politics. I must warn you beforehand that I am a male whose arrogant political viewpoint has barely changed since teenage-years and subconsciously believes that most of the world’s problems can be burnt to oblivion; thus, I have a habit of oversimplifying things in an optimistic way. This is my view on politics:

Life is a negotiation. We all want. We all give to get what we want. Under that idea comes four statements;

  1.        Always do the right thing
  2.        Many of the world’s problems arises because simple things are not simple.
  3.        Give what everyone want before they want it, then they will pay you back somehow
  4.        Make your wants big enough, and pure enough, then others will want the same thing



Of course, that is the bare bones of ‘politics’, but it is hard to go wrong if you stick to these four rules. In reality, sticking to these rules are ridiculously difficult (or virtually impossible), but I at least tried my best.

# Tevinatarium Hierarchy

Whilst editing this part of the codex, I noticed that I had never properly explained the social hierarchy of Tevinatarium. So here it is, simplified. The stars next to the position name indicate their level of influence. Note the similarity between this and the Old God’s hierarchy.

## Ignagyris

 **Priest of Dumat** **– Archon** {{*** * ***}}

-          Diplomatic face of the Ignagyris

-          Veto power against all of Ignagyris decisions

-          His/her vote counts for two votes during Ignagyris meetings

-          Religious and spiritual leader of Tevinatarium. Essentially a King.

 **Priest of Draconis – Archon-minor** {{*** ***}}

-          Second-in-command of the Archon

-          Acts as the Archon during his/her absence

-          Must not be from the same Noble house as the Archon

-          In an event of unexpected death of the Archon, the Archon-minor becomes a temporary Archon _but only for a period up to a year_

 **Priest of Urthemiel – Campaigner** {{*** ***}}

-          Responsible for internal relations between human cities

-          Historically maintains control over Vol Urthemiel, Asarium, and Morselium, where the Campaigner has power to overturn even the Archon’s decisions.

-          Arguably is the second most powerful human in the West

-          Traditionally female

 **Priest of Zazikel** **– Military General** {{** * **}}

-          Military leader of Ignagyris

-          Veto power against all military Ignagyris decisions (can be overruled by a combined vote by the Archon and Archon-minor)

-          Has the lowest life-expectancy of all positions in Ignagyris

 **Priest of Andoral – Treasurer** {{** * **}}

-          Economist of the Ignagyris

-          Usually young, (older Treasures usually ‘retire’)

-          Only position whereby two people may share the duty

 **Priest of Razikale – Spymaster** {{** * **}}

-          Head spymaster of Tevinatarium

-          _Does not_ control the Mouse Ears, despite his/her repeated claims.

-          The least popular Priest amongst other priests due to his/her ability to find out secrets

 **Priest of Lusacan – Arcane Master** {{** **}}

-          Theoretical leader in human arcane matters and cults

-          Is rarely a mage, though he/she seem to have access to resources such as lyrium

-          Almost always maintains close ties with Ausi

 **Priest of Toth –** **Diplomatic Chief** {{** **}}

-          Diplomatic head of Ignagyris

-          Only position in the Ignagyris that may be handed down to the current Chief’s direct relative

-          Must be capable of speaking fluent common tongue, elven, ancient Tevene, and ancient dwarven

 **Priest of All Gods – Mediator** {{** **}}

-          Head of Templum honor guards

-          Has no vote in the Ignagyris unless votes are deadlocked

-          Becomes the Archon if that position is empty for more than an year

## Four Noble Houses {{***}}

The Four Nobles houses, (Claw, Wing, Talon, and Teeth), are all Blessed. They normally stay well out of the religious hierarchy until there is a vacancy in the Ignagyris, from which they vie for that empty seat. After much political assassinations, civil wars, blackmailing, and all the niceties of politicians, they decided to limit the fighting by creating a lineup: Every house provides three candidates for the Ignagyris, ordered one, two, and three (though often they have a list up to the seventh candidate). In case of a vacancy in the Ignagyris, the first candidate of every house competes for the spot. And if one of the candidates dies of ‘unforeseen circumstances’, the second candidate takes over. These candidates are called Lentomari, which roughly translates into ‘princess’ or ‘prince’ in common tongue (that is why O’hana was referred to was a princess, despite not being the daughter of the Archon.)

As one can easily imagine, this new system was welcomed by assassins and diplomats alike, and the bloodbath did not cease. However, the system remained, and in hindsight, the number of ‘unknown disappearances’ did seemed to decrease overall. The noble house who has a member of their house on the Archon seat is usually the most powerful house. As of 9:39 Dragon, that was the Talon house, with Archon Kerashaw VI.

One important to thing to note is that the members of the Four Noble Houses are not related by blood only. Although, yes, many of them come from the same bloodline, almost a quarter of the Noble Houses come from minor nobles or even commoners who had particular traits the ‘Blessed’. These outsider Blessed are treated as equals, but they are taken from their parents at a very young age. I presume this policy of bringing in outsiders is to prevent death by inbreeding as well as a clever tactic to swell their numbers. Thanks to this ingenious move, the Noble Four collectively make up almost 5% of the population.

The Four Noble houses, other than being the ones who has a possible spot in the Ignagyris, are also the richest group of humans in the West.  Claw house is mainly landowners, owning a sizable proportion of the Endless Plains and thus controlling the agriculture. They traditionally maintain a positive stance with the elves due to the elven salts. Wing house has a monopoly over textiles in the human empire. Since the Dwarves are the largest consumers of clothes and textiles, the Wing house is almost permanently allied with them. Talon house heads many of merchant coalitions and weapons groups. They, despite not having any ‘direct’ power, have a huge influence over all the economy in the West (depending, of course, on how they manage it. At one point near the beginning of the Storm age, had absolutely no property due to Tosogret’s interference with veridium trades.)  Teeth house has bits and pieces of everything, but their biggest asset is control over the Passageways. In return for keeping the Passageways clean, functional, and safe, they take small taxes from its users – which mounts up to a very formidable sum of money. Teeth house is the oldest house of the Four.

There are hierarchy within the House itself; the Alturius, then Laeoton, then… well… just everyone else. Alturius (note: this word probably shares its roots with the Tevinter Altus) is the head-of-the-house, usually one from every bloodline within the House. For example, as of 9:39 Dragon, there were three main bloodlines in the Talon house; Kerashaw, Heswaph, and Sargarth (I’m pretty sure some of these surnames _aren’t_ Tevinter, but I can’t be bothered looking into bloodlines to investigate). Therefore, there are three Alturius in the Talon house. The Alturius take two-year terms to have semi-absolute authority over the actions of their house. They remain as Alturius until death or until they join the Ignagyris. Laeoton (note: this word probably shares its roots with the Tevinter Laetan) is the position below Alturius, filling the role of ‘advisor’. Each Alturius has usually three to five Laeoton to guide their decisions. Everyone else is, just that – everyone else.

## Minor Nobles {{**}}

The term ‘noble’ does not apply well to these group of people – rather, a ‘middle class’ citizens. These people include merchants, scholars, healers, and craftsmen at the higher end, and farmers, sailors, simple mercenaries, and laborers at the low end. They are commoners, all of who live in relative peace. They have few duties as a civilian – they must pay taxes to Ignagyris, and they must also be available to partake in military action. They form about 76% of the population.

Their source of political power comes in two forms – Houses and Coalitions. Houses are quite similar to Orlesian nobility; rich people with rich connections hoping that one day their house will grow big enough to be part of the Noble Four. Some of them are pretty close – the Tail house and Scale house, for example, are both very large houses – they would be as big as Wing house if they were together.

Coalitions are not too dissimilar to the Dwarven Merchant’s guild here in Thedas. A group of merchants or even commoners who meet every month to discuss whatever is happening, where they share a favor for a favor. The only ‘favor’ they don’t do is murder and assassinations, but their influence is strong enough to earn scorn from Ignagyris. The exception to the aforementioned fact is the Campaigner, whose job is to actually organize groups like the Coalitions.

## Commoners {{*}}

Despite being called commoners (or Soprari; relics of the old Tevinter society whereby non-mage commoners were called Soporati), these group of people are the slave equivalents of Tevinatarium. Poor, oppressed, taken advantage of, and having virtually no hopes of a bright future (unless, of course, if they are born with certain traits that mark them as ‘Blessed’ – I never found out what these traits are), these people are the lowest members of the society in the entire West. They make up about 19% of the human population.

# Tevinatarium Social Tensions

[DISCLAIMER – THE FOLLOWING ‘FACTS’ ARE INFERENCES DRAWN FROM A RATHER SHORT PEROID OF OBSERVATION. IT IS LIKELY TO BE INACCURATE]

Tevinatarium consists of tensions between various individuals or parties. The three main tensions are; archon versus rest of the Ignagyris, noble houses versus other noble houses, and candidates versus other candidates.

## Archon versus Ignagyris

Archon is, undoubtedly, the most powerful person in the Tevinatarium government. However, it is also true that he/she alone cannot rule the nation alone, and requires support of at least the half of Ignagyris to do something. Thus, there are always tensions between the Archon and the rest of the High Priests (especially the Archon-Minor). In an attempt to gain more ‘votes’ during Ignagyris major monthly meetings (befittingly named Gathering of the Flames), each of the priests can either attempt to scare others into submission or concede each other politically. For the former, the priests often hold lavish tournaments, invite powerful guests into their house, or hold parties to display their political prowess. For the latter, the priests argue with each other for countless hours to reach some kind of agreement regarding a problem in Tevinatarium. Needless to say, the former option is favored by all. The most interesting political dynamic is seen when most of the Ignagyris agrees on a particular matter, and then the Archon goes ahead and vetos it. In this case, the rest of the priests have a hard time convincing the Archon to agree with them – or they just go ahead without the Archon’s approval. One notable case was in 7:30 Storm, when Archon Anios declared Draconis as the mightiest of the Old Gods, seating himself as the High Priest of Draconis. Every other member of the Ignagyris ignored the Archon’s decision, thus creating the War of Two Dragons.

## Noble Four versus Noble Four

This one is rather obvious. Each of the Four Noble houses has their own ‘area’ which they excel at. Thus, the houses fight each other to increase their own strength while undermining the others. The Noble infighting extends deep into the Ignagyris, with many their actions making or undoing each other’s lives. For example, a Talon-affiliated noble Kontus was sitting as the Archon during 8:37 Blessed’s economic instability. Instead of attempting a piece negation, the Archon instead opted to fight the dwarves, strengthening the military-based Talon house but severely crippling Wing house’s trades with the dwarves. Since the decisions made in Ignagyris makes such an impact on a house’s welfare, they all do their best to gain as many seats within the Tevinatarium government. Thus, they are always very careful in their choices of Lentomari, training the Candidates from youth and preparing them for their eventual position in the Ignagyris.

SIDE NOTE: Alturius infighting and Laeoton tensions are, surprisingly, rare. My guess is that any major House infighting would lead to their collapse and subsequent fall from the Noble Four.

## Lentomari infighting

This one is also rather obvious. Being a First Candidate of a house is an enviable position; not only does it guarantees a seat in the Ignagyris at some point in life, but it also guarantees a lifetime’s worth of money, power, and assassinations (I will remind you that the three things almost always comes in a package, regardless of where you are). These Lentomari are chosen by the head of the houses by various criteria such as innate religious significance, wits, looks, heritage, and combat prowess. However, one’s status as the First Candidate is not set in stone – it may change depending on their actions. Therefore, many Lentomari bicker over ‘heroic deeds’, doing their best to elevate their position. Not all Lentomari participate in politics though (Lentomari Irimae is a good example), merely using their Candidacy as a tool of passage rather than actual political power.


	12. Codex - Bits and Pieces

## Burning Day

Temple of Old Gods reopened after the Great Plague back in -326 Ancient on 2nd of Cassus, along with a great fire built to mourn all the victims of the plague. The great day of celebration followed a nigth’s vigil to mourn the dead. The tradition continued, and every year on the 2nd of Cassus, the Burning happened. People believed that the years’ worth of ill luck burns along with the fires, so the people often burn articles of bad memory on this day (ruined books, past lover’s necklace, broken swords, etc…) However, during the dwarven occupation in the Tower and Black ages, the holiday was forbidden. But people are resourceful – they would go out ‘hunting’ on the 2nd of Cassus and continue their Burnings deep in the woods, disguised as campfires. The hunting tradition remained after the Second Schism, and so the Burning Day now includes a day of hunting and melee tournaments as well as the signature bonfire at night.

## Cuttlefishes

It is said that a strange women with blue skin had spread the words of a coming destruction way back in -52 Ancient (we know the exact date because there is a stone with the day of her arrival carved into it). She seemed to possess unique magical capabilities, and foretold that great machines will come down from the sky to destroy all of humans and elves. Only one person, after returning from the dead, will have the power to shepherd the people into salvation. Whoever she was, she had created quite a sensation in Asarium. However, she and her cult soon disappeared without a trace. Her story is now just another bedtime tale told to the kids, but there are some cultural folklore that is persistent among Asarium residents. The oldest buildings in Asarium may have a cuttlefish-like creature chiseled into the stone, though they are so worn out by now it is difficult to determine if it really was just a cuttlefish.

## Provings

Just like in Thedas, the Provings proved (Get it? Get it? Get it? Maker’s breath! I’m becoming a punster) to be quite popular among the humans in the West. The two main Provings are held on Wintersend (same in Thedas) and the Burning Day. Dwarven Provings are held every time there is a political dispute (actually, the Underground dwarves are almost exactly same as the Orzammar dwarves, keeping their tradition and their names almost perfectly throughout the years). These human Provings, both held in Tevinatarium every year, are open to all people – dwarves, humans, and elves of all ages. The Provings used to be a lethal tournament, but after the chaos caused by 7:99 Steel’s Utan Provings (see History), the Provings became a non-lethal tournament. This does not mean a risk-free environment though – even blunt weapons can break bones and kill people; just not very effectively.

There are five main categories in the Provings – Archery, Equal Arms, Jousting, Party Skirmish, and Combined Arms played out over three days. Burning Day Provings only holds Jousting and Combined Arms events.

The archery category is pretty self-explanatory. They give each participant the same ten wooden arrows (bows self-supplied), and they need to shoot a shield-sized target fifty paces away. Whoever hits most often wins. If there are any draws, they repeat the whole process at 100 paces, 150 paces, and then again at 200 paces. If it is still a draw, then two champions are announced. Such occurrences have happened a number of times throughout the history.

Jousting is different to normal ‘jousting’. Instead of charging at each other with massive sticks, the participants are given spears with a soft, painted tip on each end. They engage in roughly three minutes of horse-ridding combat. Whoever has less amount of paint on their body (including the horse) wins. Paints on metal armor doesn’t count (so the participants have some incentive to suit up). One who falls off during combat loses. They sort out the four best fighters this way, and for the finals, they let all four candidates loose for ten minutes. Ten minutes of combat on horseback. That’s impressive.

Equal Arms is a category that I didn’t even think about before. Here’s the rundown behind the logic of Equal Arms – rich people have better armor, better weapons, and better everything. So, participants are given the same leather armor and a wooden baton to fight with, and they are paired with people of their own size. This way, the poor but skilled fighters have a good chance at winning. Understandably, this category is one the more popular categories of the Western Provings, known for revealing hidden gems of fighters. This category announces five champions with no rankings.

Squad Skirmish is the smallest and the shortest event, but it certainly doesn’t feel like that. Small teams up to four may enter the event; archers, bruisers, even mages are allowed. With a combined effort, they must take the enemy team leader’s necklace off him. This event really brings out various small-team tactics, and is arguably the most popular category among spectators. It is notoriously full of cheaters, too.

Combined Arms is the grand event: Everything is allowed. Magic? Yes. Poison? As long as you have an antidote, yes. Horses? Yes. Personal armor? Yes. Bows? Yes. Traps? Um… sure. Seriously, as long as the blades aren’t sharp and arrows are blunt, _everything_ is allowed. One-on-one battle for the title, everyone is allowed to fight in however way they want. The only exception is mages – if they win, they are considered a mage champion: a non-mage champion is also chosen. As the pinnacle event of the Provings, it grants the most honor and money to the winner.

Dedication of victory is something that happens often in the Provings, both in the West and in Thedas. Their concepts are almost exactly the same – if the winner dedicates his/her victory to a god, a cause, or a person, it means that fate favors that god/cause/person. Thus, it would be foolish to go against that god/cause/person for a while. Although some people may dismiss the ‘dedication of victory’ as a myth, much of the popular mass believes in the ‘dedication of victory’. The actual usefulness of this ‘dedication’ depends on the situation, but most of the time, it translates directly to popular support.

## Board Games

Thank the Maker that Chess is an ancient game, because the Westerns play Chess as well (they call it Square-Chess). Admittedly their chess is not ‘chess’ because they play by slightly different rules, but it’s still recognizable as the familiar game that many enjoy back in Thedas. The differences in the chess rules are: one, the king can ‘jump’ once in the game (thus, no castling); two, the pawn can only move one square, even on the first move; and finally three, the queen has to make its first move by ‘jumping’ once over two squares. Although these rules do change the openings significantly, it is easy to play after a little bit of fumbling and once a recognizable middle game arises.

For your interest, the version of chess the Westerns play is the same, unchanged, ancient version played back before the First Blight. The castling (and subsequently a ‘calmer’ king) rule was introduced when dwarves began playing it after the Second Blight. The jumpy queen was dropped during the Glory age as some sort of unanimous rule that the Queens shouldn’t be superfluous. The two pawn move at the start (and with it, the en passant rule – Orlesian for ‘on passing’) is the most recent addition to Thedosian chess, introduced when the game became popular among the high class of Orlais during the Black age.

Other than chess, many other board games are played in the West. Passageway Travels (a Western version of Snakes and Ladders), and Checkers. Card games are also prevalent in the West though, shock and horror, there is no Wicked Grace (which started in Orlais during Towers age). But Diamondback and Sly Struggle card games are played widely among humans and dwarves (yes, there are little variations here and there, but they are more like ‘house rules’ and are easy to go by). Among elves, a game resembling Dead Man’s trick is played, though I don’t know exactly how it works.

A chess-like game known in Thedas as Tevinter Chess (played exclusively in Tevinter and Circles, though I hear it’s become fashionable in Orlais of late) is also played in the West, but the rules are so different that it’s a totally different game (funnily enough, they call it Hex-Chess). For those who don’t know what I am talking about, it’s the chess game played on a hexagonal board with black and white pieces – ask any Templar or Circle Mage, and they will know how to play it.

One of the few games that all Elves, Dwarves, and Humans play is Wastes Poker – you know, the one where you have five ‘community’ cards and two ‘personal’ cards per player. It’s sometimes also called Western-Approach Hold’em. The rules Westerns play by is surprisingly _exactly_ the same, including the betting system. Though I don’t mention it in the book, I ripped off quite a pocket money off Yerius playing Wastes Poker. If one wishes to ever travel to the West, then learn to play the Wastes Poker first.

## Tothleaf

Tothleaf is a very rare herb in Thedas, its sole habitat being the ashen and barren lands near Arl Dumat. However, thanks to the Circle researchers, we have long known the narcotic properties of Tothleaf. The plant is lethal when consumed, but when boiled into tea, it can be taken in very small amounts to subdue patients before a medical procedure (although I have heard of other [ab]uses).

Westerns take it a step further, by burning Tothleaf and breathing in the fumes. Of course, inhaling pure Tothleaf smoke is suicidal – they need to mix it with deathroot and a bit of hay to neutralize its poison. I hear the most popular ratio is 1 to 44 to 35 mix in that order. Its effects ranges from soothing, numbing effect throughout the body, relaxing of muscles or amplification of emotions to full-blown hallucinations and mental incapacitation and death; varied by the tothleaf ratio as well as the type of ‘hay’ used.

From the very beginning of its discovery by Paragon Serrik, Tothleaf became an instant popularity. It is enjoyed by all ranges of people in different socioeconomic backgrounds, but it is often frowned upon by the elves (seriously, what’s up with elves? They’re always so damned _perfect._ ) The young and the old tend to avoid smoking it (it is, after all, breathing in smoke – thus it causes irritation of the eyes and the throat, as well as slight dizziness), and so does ones with respiratory problems.

Tothleaf smoke has more than recreational utilities – it can be used in battle as a form of stimulant, at night to stay awake and refreshed for hours on end, to sedate large animals, and quick-and-easily-detectable poison. Kal-Mallon’s main source of modern political power arises from their monopoly over Tothleaf production and trades.

Negative effects of Tothleaf are quite well-known; degrading of lung function, degrading of mental health, loss of ability to smell, addiction to Tothleaf, death from Tothleaf poison, death from smoke intoxication, death from doing-things-that-you-normally-wouldn’t-do-without-Tothleaf, etc… Despite this, its positives definitely seem to justify its usage.

## Education

Education systems in the West does not differ significantly from those of Thedas. Dwarves learn their stuff from the Shaperate (except for the Casteless). Many humans learn their stuff from the Templum (like the Chantry in Thedas), elves learn their stuff from their elders. The general literacy rate before the age of 21 hovers at about 80%, except for the elves, who boasts almost 100% literacy rate (for them, education is compulsory until 12, and quasi-mandatory until 21). Most of the stuff people learn in the West is just reading and writing – same in Thedas. However, a decent number of them become ‘scholars’, learning arithmetic or history or other tricks of the trade. Those with talent or guts (or insane inclination to study; i.e. me) go to universities in Tevinatarium, Kal-Mallon, and Ausi. Rivalling the great libraries of Minrathous and universities of Orlais, these faculties allows scholars to study mechanics, biology, lyrium (only in Ausi), astronomy, and everything else one could possibly think of.

As mentioned before, all the writing is done in Tevene variant (except for the Shaperate itself), and most of the speaking is done in Common Tongue. A rare few can read Common Writing which is the staple writing system used by the Seers. Some elves know how to speak Elven (the Ausi elves and the Guardians in particular), but most of the language is unified. You may have been surprised to find that the language in the West is compatible to the language in Thedas – but considering how hard dwarves in both worlds work to preserve the Trades Tongue, the compatibility isn’t that magnificent on the hindsight.

## Concept of ‘Hell’

I do need to mention this word, because nobody else in Thedas will understand me whenever I say it. Actually, I didn’t know that people didn’t know about ‘hell’ until Leliana asked me about it a few years ago. By then, it had become such an integral part of my profanities that I didn’t notice myself using it.

Maker, had I been using it so often in the Circles, I would have been made tranquil. Right, so what does it mean?

The word and its ideologies only appear in the _Divinante Principia Sangruimagica_ , one of the best books on Blood Magic ever, discussing the fundamental source from which blood magic draws mana from. It’s got a notorious reputation for being cursed, as every single one of its attempted translations ended in a bloodbath of some kind (including, according to legend, the Fourth Blight). Also, its reputed author is one of the priests that broke into the Black City.

Luckily for me, there was one fully translated version in Kinloch Hold, strapped with at least fifteen separate kinds of repulsion and protection magic (seriously, I don’t understand why they would even bother – why don’t they destroy the book? And don’t you even _dare_ ask how I got past the spells). Naturally, I beelined right to it and began to read it. Not only did it teach the fundamentals of blood magic, it also discussed the possibilities as why blood magic was so powerful. I won’t go into details, because if I do there will definitely be an exalted march against me.

Anyway, the book discusses an area of the Fade called ‘Hell’. Guarded by the craziest and baddest demons in the Fade (including the theorized demon of _Pain_ ), it is said to have a gateway into the Void. Blood magic is apparently the key to unlocking the gate (with an implied capital G), and so it taps the power of the _VOID_ through the Fade. That’s why blood magic is so powerful. And that’s why it damages the Veil, too.

Anyway, there is a whole chapter in the book that describes all the gruesome contraptions and traps and demons and bad things and evil that resides in ‘Hell’. The books goes so far as to mention that you should pray that your worst enemies shouldn’t even _glimpse_ this place. If such place exists, then I think it’s a proof that the Maker is a sadistic [word removed by the publisher]

Whenever I say ‘hell’, it’s pretty much saying that something is _really_ bad. But, since now I say it too much, it’s on par with ‘shit’. Now you know what hell means. For a profanity, it rolls off the tongue quite well, I think.

# Voshai

I have never discussed the Voshai before, because there is a general consensus in the West that discussing about the Voshai in public is rude. However, since this book isn’t being published in the West, I may as well. The Voshai are humans native to the West, though living _specifically_ in Lathelene forest. They were here _way_ before the Tevinters arrived in -640 Ancient, and generally keep to themselves. Dressed in complex organic clothing (some say that the clothes they wear is _alive_ ) and having greenish skin (probably a paint-on camouflage and not actual skin pigmentation), they are a topic of massive gossip wherever they go.

Trading mainly with the dwarves of Aeducan (with a very specific intent of getting their hands on lyrium), they are most famous for their unique spices (there’s this yellowy-green spice that tastes bitter and everyone is crazy about) and poisons (Tosogret does their best to get their hands on some Voshai poison). They are also seen sailing about in Volca seas, traversing the hazardous reef-filled waters with significant ease. They do appear to have access to blacksmithing technologies (as evidenced by their steel weaponry and tools), though they seems to prefer organic stuff. Also, there is almost no doubt that many of them are mages, or are capable of at least _some_ form of magic.

They refuse to settle on open ground, and seem genuinely scared to leave the Forest at all. They even avoid Morselium, which technically speaking is situated inside the Forest. Those who dare to venture into cities or oceans (or simply out of the treeline) are hailed as heroes among their people, and any outsider travelers visiting them are hailed as foolish/brave. Their fear stems from their legends, many which concerns war between two gods. According to their legends, the Dream War spanned for three hundred and thirty three years, taking place almost four thousand years ago, and destroyed much of the land in the West. The meagre survivors took refuge in the Forest, vowing never to exit lest it angers the gods into another war.

I never got to see any of them personally, because many of them fled the West in panic at the first news of Red Lyrium, leaving with a haunting message that the god of Cataclysm had reawakened, and that the ‘Dream War’ was about to begin anew.


	13. Codex - Notable Groups

 

## Seer Collective

Seer Collective are a group of people revered with deepest reverence by all people in the West. They seem to possess knowledge of everything, including the world’s most well-hidden secrets and lies. Distinguishable by their black sclera, they usually lead secluded lives unless in times of crisis. Seers are deeply respected (and hated) by the leaders in the West, and they have historically been figures of change and drama. Some commoners worship them as demigods. The current Grand Seer is Seer Pervanti.

They are, in fact, powerful dreamer mages who are ‘inducted’ through a ritual (the only part of the ritual revealed is the fact that fade-born mages cannot become a Seer). They are able to communicate directly with the spirits, thus allowing them to see many events of the past, present, and sometimes the future. However, they cannot ‘command’ spirits, and they can only talk to benevolent spirits. Presence of demons or use of blood magic severely cripples their abilities, and they are also unable to see activities or locations that attracts demons (but, they may hear a _rumor_ of a said event in the Fade).

## Mouse Ears

Extensive yet hidden organization of spies that has agents all over the West. At least one agent is placed in every one of the groups listed below. They are theoretically headed by a dwarven spymaster at Vaugo Thaig, but many of its agents work independently or even without being properly inducted. The group is often claimed to be run by the human Priest of Luscacan. The Mouse Ears have kept a close historical ties with the Seers.

Similar to the Crows of Antiva, the Mouse Ears are responsible for most high-profile assassinations or sabotages, and every one of their inducted agents are trained from youth (however, an externally trained assassin may be able to join with a small joining fee). They are also unable to leave the organization once they join. Unlike Antivan Crows, all assassins are paid rather well, are allowed to work independently, and are not forced to accept certain missions.

## Order of Reclamations

A group of individual warriors (including, sometimes, mages) dedicated to taking down dragons. They are held in high regard among elves and humans, and surface dwarves view them favorably. Currently headed by a human general, their Visegrad is located in the Snowclad Peak. Their numbers are almost impossible to know for certain because too many people claim to be a part of the Order. However, a rough estimate puts their numbers at around four thousand men.

A true Order member carries a weapon inscribed in Dragonslaying rune as well as an armguard made of dragonskin – both of which are consciously hidden from common view. They only accept those men and women who has already slain a wyrm into their ranks (the armguard mentioned before is made out of the very beast they slew to enter the Order).

## Guardians of Pantheon

Elven group of warriors sworn to protection, research, and discovery of the ancient Pantheon. They also form the highest, most elite branch of the elven army. Answering only to a direct order from the Eldest, they are considered the best soldiers in all of the West. They are traditionally led by an Arcane Warrior, and they almost always have at least one mage in their ranks. The Guardians are famous for their artistic use of spears – both long-distance and hand-to-hand combat spears.

## Scholarship of Arcane

A loose correlation of known mages, dedicated to arcane research and spiritual protection. They are based in the island of Ausi. As of 9:39 Dragon, they have 303 permanent members who reside together in the Sunset’s Blessing (a stronghold in Ausi). All mages are incorporated into the Scholarship at birth, though they may or may not choose to travel to Ausi. Even if a family does not declare the birth of a mage, there are no repercussions.

Ausi mages enjoy luxury and reverence that rival even the King of Utan. Their wealth originates from unrestricted usage of magic, allowing them to utilize it for economic purposes (most notably for construction of the Passageways). They maintain a friendly and open-border relationship with Halani (so residents of Halani are, compared to other Westerns, friendlier to mages).

## Tosogret

A version of Carta gang in the West. Their organization and structure is remarkably straightforward, thus having impressive latent force in times of need. They are secretly supported by nobles and kings of the surface, but are despised by the underground dwarven empire. They are mainly dwarven, though there are known elven or human members. They have legal headquarters in Morselium despite historical disputes and eliminations. Their main source of money is smuggling lyrium and veridium, though they do gain a fair share from street mobsters and various crimes as well.

## Stone Masons

Group of dwarven surfacers who attempt to reconcile the Sky and the Stone. They serve the surface king, and are sometimes used as the King’s personal guards. Simply put, they are armed dwarven priests. Their Visegrad is located in Vaugo Thaig, in the Halls of the Sky. Their actual political or religious significance is minor, though its induction process is both rigorous and demanding. Any dwarf within the Masons are, deservedly, proud of their position. They are generally supportive of mages and magic, though they severely criticize the use of any offensive spells.

## Shakers of the Stone

A version of the Legion of the Dead in the West. Their dedication however, is somewhat questionable, as there are known Shakers who abandoned their posts during periods of conflict and avoided prosecution altogether. They answer to the Utan king only, and serve as the main body of the Utan army. Of all the groups listed, the Shakers are the ‘weakest’: Accepting pretty much anyone into their ranks, the Shakers do not have a formal training course except for mindless repetition of patriotism and service of the Utan king.

EXTRA CODEX

# Tal’s Report on Marrmor

 **Full Name:** Marrmor Anvilbase Bemot

 **Birthday:** 9:04 Dragon, Harvestmere (Andrastian Chantry Calendar)

 **Physical Characteristics:** Height, 5’ 1; Hair, Braided Long Black; Distinguishing marks, tattoos on left hand; Build, Bulky.

 **Preferred fighting style:** Custom-made greatsword 4’ long, efficiency-based movements, classical surface dwarven training, inept against magic-based enemies, capable horse rider

**History:**

_9:04 Dragon._ Born into Bemot noble house, received a warrior’s education from birth, specializing in modern battlefield tactics (unconfirmed).

 _9:18 Dragon._ Attempts, and fails, to enter the Stone Masons.

 _9:22 Dragon._ Father slain during an unofficial duel between house Aeducan and house Bemot.

 _9:25 Dragon._ Became one of the leaders of house Bemot’s army, garners political attention by turaining the house’s meagre private soldiers into a functioning army. His intentions of using the aforementioned army are unclear.

 _9:26 Dragon._ Attempts, and fails, to enter the Stone Masons.

 _9:28 Dragon._ Purchases mercenary group, Hammerforged, and integrates them into Bemot army.

 _9:29 Dragon._ Rose to the position of Vimount. He refuses to dismantle his house’s army after Utan’s demand, deteriorating house Bemont and Utan’s relations.

 _9:32 Dragon._ Marriage with Yunnon Vanitile (now Yunnon Vanitile Bemot) and has two children, one girl and one boy.

 _9:35 Dragon._ Attempts, and fails, to merge his army with that of Crytin’s main force

His records, political, personal, and military, are hidden/insignificant since then until his participation of the Burning Day Provings in 9:39 Dragon.

**Notes:**

Research of his past proved to be significantly more difficult than usual, especially for someone of medium-high profile. Thus, it can be inferred that he is capable of some levels of spycraft.


	14. Codex - Diary found in Casatium

 

## Frumentum 30

Weather: Sunny, warm

The likelihood of my survival is thinner than paper onto which I write these words. I am determined to leave a record of my last acts. My family will know that I went down fighting. I love you Mioluvun. All is not lost yet. I know I can survive for another five or so weeks. I have time, though no more than the melting icicles of spring.

I am Mirwen Mithrahn, mage of Ausi, second daughter of Seldras of clan Mithrahn.

There are ten others here with me – Nellas, Elise, Rasanor, Nevin, Cacun, Galen, Armard, Merdit, Jaryon, and Eirlin. Nevin is wounded badly. I do not have the capacity to heal him. He will die unless he receive proper medical attention within a week – that is, if I bother to try to extend his pained life.

We are trapped in the South Tower of Casatium. Within the bastion, this place was as good as any. It was used as a food store. There are barrels of water used for firefighting. We have supplies to survive for a while, one that seems little better than the ants’ winter stores. As for defense, the demons seems satisfied in just starving us to death. In case of an attack, there are enough weapons here for twenty men, and we would have the height advantage. After chasing us into this little _fani_ [Amell note: means shithole in elvhen], they decided to leave us to our miseries.

The supplies we most lack is lyrium. I only have three bottles on me. I will need to save it up for later. I can combat the withdrawal symptoms with various herbs. Those methods will, in turn, make me drowsy. I must balance it.

I started a diary. I am tired.

## Umbralis 2

Weather: Cloudy, warm

Nevin’s situation is getting worse. He’s breathing faster. The chill of his hands is only getting worse. There aren’t any sweats anymore. I can attempt a reverse blood sacrifice, but that is too risky for others. The veil’s thin already. I shan’t risk another blood magic. He seems to recognize his near death, and it is troubling to see his fearful face every time I tend to him. I don’t know what we should do to the body if he does die.

I will explain how this all happened. I came to the Fort as diplomats from Ausi to Casatium. We were a part of an architecture committee, sent to help Casatium’s wall upgrades. I was specifically chosen to treat any worksite injuries. There were five mages, one of whom was a non-Ausi mage; Kinesh. He had brown skin, tall and wide stature, a round face, long dark hair that he had tied into a ponytail. He has an identifying black dot on his cheek. I describe him now in hopes that he will later be identified and put to death. I will personally carve out his heart if given opportunity.

This _hareleen_ [Amell note: means ‘traitor’ in West elven. In Thedas, it is ‘harellan’] had joined the Scholarship a year ago. Unlike many other mages, he seemed no good at spells. Instead, he had powerful telekinetic abilities – very useful for building project that Casatium was planning to go through. It turns out that he could also perform blood magic. As soon as we arrived in the Fort, he struck.

## EDIT on Umbralis 3

Weather: Cloudy, chilly

The demons attacked our encampment. They don’t seem to be attacking furiously, more like an owl play-killing its prey. I’m content enough with that. We lost the first floor, and a couple of guys were injured. No serious injuries, no unrecoverable losses.

Continuing on. Kinesh summoned dozen demons at night of the arrival. I know it was Kinesh, because I saw him summoning demons through the window. He killed many people – and then brought up the undead. The fort was overwhelmed from the inside. Very few managed to escape. I, and Rasanor, another Ausi mage, survived because we had been strolling the walls at midnight. I hope that there are few more survivors.

I have taken a half a bottle of lyrium. Significantly less than what I would normally take. For such a battle, I should have ingested a full bottle. I am beginning to worry that I will run out of it far too quickly.

## Umbralis 5

Weather: Drizzle, chilly

Nevin’s breaths are shallow yet fast. It’s getting harder to feel his pulse. The heartbeat is also up. Perhaps even one hundred and thirty times per minute. That is bad. I don’t see how to replenish his blood. He’s suffering from a demon wound across his arm and his legs – I think the arteries have been severed. I’ve patched him up the best I can. The wound refuses to close and he is still losing blood. I suspect some curse is at play, but I can’t dispel it. I am tempted to ingest lyrium and attempt to dispel it. I know such thoughts are excuses for my ingestion of lyrium. A quick self-diagnosis reveals early stages of lyrium withdrawal. Insomnia, minor headaches, and minor sweating. I am unclear if worsened nightmares are the product of lyrium addiction or the result of thin veils. The mass of demons may well be the reason. If the situation doesn’t improve…

No demon attacks. We’ve been watching their movements the demons from the roof. We also recovered the first floor. Rasanor caught a fat bird on that roof – he jokes that the bird will extend our life by another day. He’s preparing for the worst. That’s both disturbing and comforting. The demons have been doing nothing. I don’t know what they are waiting for. Kinesh is nowhere in sight, but we have Nellas watching with a bow. She seems eager to shoot, like a wasp ready to sting. We told her to not to aggravate the demons or the undead.

Most people are sure that there’s rescue coming. Cacun claims to be some human noble. He continues to pique about how his father will bring an army to assault the walls. I know that people will have heard about us by now. If there are no signs of help even now, I highly doubt that there will be any rescue. Casatium is arguably the strongest fortress in the world. Though she is currently crippled, she can still fend off any half-hearted attack. Her biggest weakness is the West wall, which is currently torn down in process of upgrading. However, the entire western wall is crawling with undead.

Despite my pragmatic attitude, I find myself hoping that maybe rescue is indeed coming.

[Amell edit: A sketch of the room fills the next page. Everyone are drawn with a slight smile, though the feeling of gloom is very well expressed by the pencil streaks.]

## Umbralis 8

Weather: Cloudy, chilly

Nevin’s fading away faster than the fading light of day. In truth, he has lasted far longer than I imagined. He is in a coma, and I cannot feed him even a cold gruel. If anything, he will die of starvation. I have had attempted to drink lyrium and dispel any curse on him, though my attempt was unsuccessful. I have had to turn my attention to Merdit, who was wounded yesterday by a new wave of demons. We held our line this time, but Merdit’s got a nasty scar across her face. I doubt the dwarf will be able to see with her left eye again. Armard’s suffering from withdrawal symptoms of Tothleaf. Cacun’s in a minor paranoia. Jaryon twisted his ankle, but that’s nothing too painful. We are crumbling. For a week long high-stress imprisonment, I think that is to be expected. We might all die before our food runs out. That is never a good thing to think about.

The signal fire we’ve been lighting is out because of strong winds. We can’t do anything about it. Cacun’s fussing over it. He’s driving everyone insane. That _dahn’direlan_ [Amell edit: means bee puncher]. I try to sedate him with a spell but he continues to talk about it while he is awake. The only thing that is shutting him up is Nellas’s insistence that she shot some message-tied arrows over the wall. I envy Nellas. She sees what’s outside. I’ve ordered everyone to stay indoors. I got the windows boarded up – there’s no need to increase paranoia even further. Even sunlight is rare in our tower. Nellas gets to stay on the roof as our watchwomen.

## Umbralis 14

Weather: Sunny, mild

Nevin passed away. Today, during a regular interval check, I found him dead. He simply stopped breathing. He looked like a corpse before he passed away anyway. Though I knew he was going to die, actually seeing him die was traumatizing. There was a debate on what to do with his body. We can’t burn him. We can’t bury him either. We decided to create a coffin for him and throw him down to the river below. It’s not much. Not much at all. It’s the best we can do.

It’s getting harder and harder to keep the group sane. We’ve only had two weeks of imprisonment. Things logically aren’t that bad. We’ve still got two weeks’ worth of food. Everyone’s got a mild headache and a few of the guys have a cold. We aren’t in a desperate scramble yet. We can still try to wait it out. We’ve started to ration wood for fire. Cacun’s mad about it, because that means that the signal fire is only on for four hours every day. I myself am gripping the edge of sanity. My lyrium supply is half of what I have started with. I myself am in minor paranoia, requiring sedation with my own spells. I am afraid that I may lose a grip on myself. My hopes is that this diary, albeit short, will keep my mind on track.

There’s a debate as whether we should try to make a run for it. We’ve already decided from Umbralis 1 that we should stay put. I think Nevin’s death put everyone on the edge. I can’t believe everyone’s so stupid. We _cannot_ fight demons. Not that many. Others think that having two mages will give them a chance. Even if all ~~eleven~~ ten of us were mages, we would probably not be able to escape. It will take a long time to convince them to stay put.

[Amell edit: Portrait of a man, likely Nevin, fills the next page. In the drawing, he seems healthy and smiling].

## Umbralis 16

Weather: Sunny, chilly

I’ve convinced them to stay put. Even Cacun and Nellas, the two biggest voices of the running away group. They screamed like hungry baby birds, but I am the mother hen here. Nellas mentioned that she saw a group of people gathering outside the walls. She was sure that they had seen the signal fire that was alight at the time. No matter, we stay put.

Boredom is a dangerous disease. It is worse than blood-chill. Coupled with fear, it is almost always lethal. As a healer, I need to find a method to treat it. I am afraid I myself have caught it. Before Nevin’s death, people had been willing to talk. Share stories. Play cards. On Wednesday, Eirlin even played music with a lute. Nobody wishes to speak now.

Demons’ movements have been busy. It is unclear as to what they are waiting for. Their numbers are growing steadily, making it reasonable to infer that the maleficar is building an army. Such army of demons, though formidable, will be unable to last long due to the limitations of his mana. Even if Kinesh utilizes blood magic, he will soon reach a point where the demons will overwhelm him.

## Umbralis 20

Weather: Rain, cold

I have only one bottle of lyrium left. I was forced to consume the previous half a bottle due to my increasingly worsening shaking. I have had no other means uncoil my stress. It is building like the simmering pot of water under a heavy lid. The current situation is volatile. I am afraid that I may lose control over my emotions. Many others also seems to have noticed my agitation. I believe there are significant amount of back talks. I will not complain.

Shadow of Nevin’s death appears to have cleared to a mild degree. Talks have restarted. Laughter, however, remains beyond anyone’s reach. Samahlin [Amell edit: means smile] is a panacea. It is especially effective against depression. Eirlin is the only one who seems capable of creating it, albeit a handful.

Another demon attack yesterday. It is of smaller scale than before, and lasted significantly shorter. There has been no injuries except for first-degree burns from a rage demon. Their numbers are getting larger within the bastion. My previous conjecture that Kinesh will eventually fail to create additional undead or demons was incorrect. I do not know how he is achieving this capability.

There has been a small army gathering outside the gates. By the sound of it, they are no more than flies on the rotting corpse. Nellas claims to see no banners. Thus, this is an uncoordinated movement. The group may be a number of villagers or security guards of local nobles. A likely candidate is Osolun, friend of Uririos of Casatium. Since bringing a named army to the Fort could appear as an act of invasion, he may have brought a small force without a banner. Another candidate is Cacun’s father. Either way, this group is what is keeping the group from murdering each other.

## Umbralis 22

Weather: Rain, cold

Our supplies are seeing its end, like the shallow waters of drought-stricken river. We have roughly seven days’ worth of water, ten days’ worth of food, and five days’ worth of wood. The decision day is fast approaching.

The group outside refuses to move. Nellas has neither received a confirmation or rejection of her presence. Their presence is no better than the food drawn on inedible canvas.

## EDIT Umbralis 23

Weather: Drizzle, cold

Eirlin and Merdit is dead. Their deaths have added two more bodies to be thrown over the river. The demon attack was ferocious. Many are in state of shock. Some are wounded. We are all broken. I myself have quarter a bottle of lyrium left. The hideous stench of demons and blood, the unwashable streaks of blood in my robes, the stink of the dying, trapped people… this is the fodder to which my last breath must feast upon. I refuse to let that happen. I will wait until our supplies dwindle to zero. _Then_ , I will make a run. We all will. I can see it in their eyes. The hopelessness. The dead, far-away stare seen in severe cases of stress-induced dementia. It is Despair at its worst: what all Ladarelan'elgar [Amell note: sorry, don’t know this; “eldgar” means spirit] fear.

This may be the end.

[Amell edit: A very beautiful self-portrait fills the rest of the page. Mirwen wears an elven ceremonial dress within the drawing]

## Umbralis 26

Weather: Cloudy, cold

An event occurred today which has improved my survival chances, but I do not know if it is for the good or for the bad. We woke unusually early to the sound of battle, followed by Nellas’ delighted shout from the rooftops. I did not stop the group from climbing the ladder up to the rampart. What we saw was the group from 20th moving to attack the western walls. My guess that the group was led by Osolun seemed to have been correct. According to Nellas, she could see a couple of soldiers even pointing at us.

Then, the _Dahn’direlan_ [Amell edit: means bee-puncher]; Cacun, Rasanor, Nellas, and Jaryon have run off. I suspect they had previously planned to run off secretly. I admit, I was tempted to join them. However, I decided to stay back. This chaos was a double-edged blade – it could provide a distraction for escape, or it could make the demons more alert. I decided to stay back.

There are now only four of us – me, Armard, Elise, and Galen. Since the idiots ran off, we have the supplies to last four extra days. In eleven days’ time, we will run out of food. We will run out water faster, but I do not worry, for a storm lies on the horizon about to make landfall. Wood is of deeper concern, but we may be able to burn the furniture to last then more days. Dismantling the ballistas themselves will provide all the wood needed for five days. All in all, we have until the 6th of Cassus. If those men are attacking, I believe they will finish the battle before the week is over. It is wiser to wait. Also, the battle may decrease the number of demons to evade.

I cannot think clearly now. Writing these meagre words were difficult as a child’s first steps… By the calculation, I will need to drink the last of my lyrium on the 1st of Cassus.

## Umbralis 29

Weather: Storm, cold

The fighting in the west wall occurs half-heartedly, yet the demons near our tower are yet to move. I do not know if Cacun’s group escaped.

[Amell edit: rest of the journal, roughly three more entries, is wet and the ink has spread. I can make out a few words, but not enough to continue a meaningful sentence.]


	15. Medicine

Many people in Thedas rely on magic for treating ailments, whether it be battlefield trauma, bizarre fevers, or persistent muscle cramps. If no magical treatment is available, then one finds some herbs to work the wounds or sicknesses. If all else fails, one munches on pickled eggs and elfroot, washing it down with a health poultice (not the fancy new ‘health potions’ people seem to use nowadays). However, there are a lot of mysticism involved with the practice of medicine – both here and in the West. I hoped to clear all that up with this codex entry and explain briefly on ‘real’ medical partitions (yeah, sorry… this entry won’t be detailing stuff about the West. If you are a medical practitioner then please go to the next page and don’t send me a hate mail).

# Magical

Magical treatments are not often seen in the West, but it still does exist. There are also mages who have learnt to become ‘spirit healers’ in the West as well (however, they are known by the elven word, _Ladarelan'elgar_ ). However, contrary to people’s imaginations, magic cannot act as a panacea. Some ailments, such as mending broken bones or sealing ruptures can be treated with a single touch of magic, but many more wounds such as poisoning, or heavy internal hemorrhage, cannot be treated with magic. More often than not, physical care is required for a spell to work and the patient to fully recover.

Most healing magic, especially ones done by spirit healers, are conducted by summoning beneficial spirits to aid the patient. A rare few uses direct mana-to-strength conversion to support the patient. Thus, if the patient had already crossed the ‘line’, and would not have been able to heal himself/herself anyway, then they will most likely die even with the help of spells. Of course, there are exceptions to this rule (as there are Spirit Healers can bring back people who has crossed the ‘death’ threshold), but magic is not the same as a miracle.

Simply put, healing magic passively boosts a patient’s innate ability to heal.

Don’t get me wrong – a “passive” boost may still be able to heal a dying person within seconds. Look, it’s complicated, okay? Just believe me when I say that spirit healers can usually fix you up.

As an aside, a hot topic amongst mage healers, myself included, is how much of a scar you leave after treatment. Generally speaking, the better the mage is at healing, the less of a scar he/she leaves in the end. That being said, some wounds will leave a scar no matter what.

Blood magic healing (yes, it does exist), is conducted in an entirely different manner and uses different set of ideas and principles, a subject which I will discuss later.

# Herbal

Herbal treatments are quite common everywhere – even modern ‘medicine’ of Nevarra is technically just advanced form of herbology. Though often mixed with folk myths or misinterpreted rumors, many herbal treatments are sound and very beneficial. Gathered through thousands of years of trial and error, herbs form the staple method of treatment.

A list of short herbal facts;

  * Elfroot cures something like 90% of all ailments
  * Elfroot is the base herb to make potions for 90% of all _other_ ailments
  * What can’t be cured by elfroot alone probably needs a healing spell plus elfroot
  * Both health poultices and those new fancy dang-nab sweat reddish watery health potions are made out of elfroot
  * Did I mention elfroot? It’s pretty much what you need for anything ever.



Yes, elfroot is the master herb. Elfroot is better than magic. Elfroot should be worshipped. I bet Maker created elfroot because he felt sorry for us mortals after creating all those diseases.

On a more serious note, there are other herbs that do other things, and herbology is significantly more complex than making a health poultice. Foxmint is said to relax the gut, spindleweed is great for coughs, and embrium is the herb to chew if you are suffering from a headache. It is said that these herbs help to balance various ‘forces’ or ‘fluids’ in our body, and that somehow cures us. Don’t know the details of humorism – ask your nearest medical professional for more details. All I know is that there are some specific herbs for specific pains, and they almost always work, regardless of the severity of the symptoms/conditions and as long as the correct herb is used.

Simply put, herbs aggressively boosts a person’s innate ability to heal.

As a post script, if there is any treatment that doesn’t involve you eating something _directly_ (i.e. I heard somewhere that if you rub a carrot on a wort and feed it to a pig, then the pig will take the wort onto itself as an incorrect folk treatment), it probably won’t work.

# Physical

For soldiers and battlefront medics, physical treatments are what they really need most of the time– cutting off infected flesh, cauterizing a wound to prevent bleeding, disinfecting an open cut, and more. These treatments are definitely not _nice_ to hear, give, or receive, but it is these physical treatments that often have an immediate effect. For physical wounds, when magic is unavailable, it is these physical treatments that save lives (and even if magic is available, these treatments help greatly).

There are also some illness that require cutting open the skin and doing something with your insides. I admit, I do not know the details of medical operations, but I have been hearing miraculous cures after some healers removed something from someone’s innards blah blah blah… In truth, much of this area of healing, collectively known as Surgical Medicine, is experimental. However, it definitely does seem to show some potential.

The only downside of physical treatments is that we are yet to refine many of these procedures, and thus crippling side-effects are rather frequent, including, but not limited to, loss of capacity in specific muscles, infection of the treatment sites, large and aesthetically unpleasant scars, and death from blood loss. Thus, many healers are still working on ways to improve physical treatment.

# Combinations

In truth, it is rare for any of these treatments to be performed independently. For example, a healer may cut off an infection, give you bunch of herbs to eat while it heals, or (if lucky) give you to a mage for extensive treatment. Thus, the art of medicine relies heavily on deciding which of the three methods above to apply, and to what extent. Some medics are simply good at “patching someone up” (i.e. Mirwen) while others are good at curing ailments both short-term and long term (i.e. Wynne). Blood-magic medics (i.e. me… sort of.) aren’t good at doing either, but are good at “keep someone alive regardless of what”.

As an aside, I am not a healer. I can mend broken bones and seal sword cuts, but that’s about it.


End file.
